So (Not) Into You
by StormyCrown
Summary: When they first met back in the Indies, Troy Davis and Jon Good didn't like each other. At all. And now, years later as the two work to become top stars in WWE, they STILL don't get along. But it doesn't stop Creative from putting them in a new storyline promising the biggest push of their careers. The catch? They have to act as the latest power couple. What can possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue: See you around, Sugar

_**I'm back! I am soooooooo sorry for the lack of updates on my other stories lately but I've been pretty busy. For right now I've come up with a NEW story! The idea has been kicking around in my head for a while and I just had to get it out on paper. My muse is going strong for right now and I am determined to write as much as I can before it decides to to do a 180 and disappear on me again, lol.  
**_

 _ **And if you guys are wondering, no I have NOT forgotten about BMS. I'm working on that one as we speak, slowly but surely. Just be patient for a little while longer. In the mean time take a look at my latest story. Some of you might recognize the rough draft. If not I'll explain it at the end of the chapter, kay?**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

 **Prologue: See you around, Sugar**

"It's _official… I'm lost."_

 _An irritable sigh escaped me for the umpteenth time. The sound bounced off the concrete walls that looked exactly like the others from the previous hallway. I've been here for over twenty minutes and I still can't find my way around this damn building. This is why I can't help but look and feel awkward when walking into unfamiliar places, not to mention nervous. Of course, this is how I always feel when I enter a new wrestling promotion, especially now since I've been called up to Dragon Gate USA. I've taken a lot of risky bumps to get to this point in my four years on the Indy circuit._

 _Getting thrown through a trio of tables…_

 _Tossed into barbed-wired ropes…_

 _Body slammed onto a bed of thumbtacks…_

 _It's crazy the shit I do to get my name out there. I must be doing something right if I'm here now._

 _Too bad it had nothing to do with my sense of direction. I rounded a corner at the end of the hallway, releasing an audible groan of frustration at the sight of another identical corridor. There wasn't much; some tables were branched out with stacks of paper, sharpies and pens and some random flyers. Some pay-per-view posters were plastered to the walls, along with pictures of various wrestlers brandishing titles._

 _While taking all of this in I spotted a stagehand hurrying down the hall. Oh finally. "S'cuse me," I politely stopped the portly man._

 _He looked to be around his forties with a rapidly thinning hairline. He wore grey sweatpants and a DGUSA t-shirt. Despite me giving him my kindest smile he just looked at me grumpily._

 _"Hi, um…could you please show me where the women's locker room is?"_

 _Without so much as a word, the guy just bustled past me and kept right on going, leaving standing there looking stupid. Seriously?_

 _"Thanks for your help," I called back to him sarcastically, then muttered under my breath, "asshole…"_

 _I turned to continue on my way and that's when I collided with a solid body, causing me to stumble back. Thanks to the weight of my duffel bag I ended up flat on my ass, a soft hiss escaping me as a jolt of pain surged up my tail-bone._

 _"Ow…fuck that hurt," I grumbled out loud with a grimace. I really need to start paying attention to where I'm going._

 _"Clumsy much?" a low gravelly voice spoke._

 _I looked up and my breath hitched. My eyes took in the stranger towering over me, a man standing at around 6'4. He was well-built with faded jeans hugging his lower body and a black t-shirt that seemed painted onto his muscular torso. My gaze finally reached his face and my cheeks couldn't help but grow warm. He was…handsome_

 _Messy dark blond hair, clean shaven jaw and ice blue eyes that were obviously dangerous as they stared down at me. Oh…_

 _"Ya gon' sit there and stare at me all night?"_

 _I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh, uh sorry." Gingerly climbing to my feet, I dusted myself off before looking back up at the mystery man. "It's just that you look kind of familiar."_

 _"Yeah," he smirked. "I get that a lot." He then looked me over from head to toe, making feel self-conscious all of a sudden. "You're new aren't you?_

 _Isn't it obvious? "Yup. I'm the newbie." I held out my hand then. "The name's Troy, aka Libra Slate. You can call me either one, I don't care."_

 _Again he gave me a careful once over, giving off the vibe of an animal stalking it's prey. "I know who you are. Who doesn't?" the man grinned, returning the handshake "I'm Jon Moxley."_

 _Wait…Jon Moxley?_ The _Jon Moxley from Switchblade Conspiracy? This must be the same guy I've heard so much about; he's the one who's known for competing in those crazy hardcore matches. His reputation makes him dangerous, volatile and unpredictable as they get.  
_

 _Oh my god, I've just bumped right into a ticking time bomb._

 _"Jon." I laughed nervously. "It's nice to meet you."_

 _"The pleasure's all mine, sweet cheeks." His eyes raked over me for the third time. I know that look; he's undressing me with his eyes. Typical. Not only is he considered crazy, but is also a perverted horn dog. So typical._

 _"It's rude to stare," I pointed out._

 _He finally let's go of my hand before moving out of my line of sight, slowly circling me to continue his careful observation. "My bad, but I can't decide weather or not I'm looking at just another Indy whore."_

 _I was taken aback by the blunt comment, my brow arched in question. I know he didn't just call me a whore. "Excuse me?"_

 _Moxley didn't reply until he was standing before me again, that now annoying smirk on his face. "No offense, doll face, but the indies are crawling with ring rats looking for scraps. Gold diggers who'll whore themselves out to certain wrestlers who're well on their way to the top."_

 _That's true, no doubt. "…And you think I'm one of them?"_

 _"Hm…kinda hard to tell when you're this hot." His gaze roamed my body once more. "Then again, whores and gold diggers are one in the same-"_

 _Smack!_

 _The sound of my palm connecting with Jon's cheek rang out into the hallway, echoing back to my ears. His head snapped to the side sharply from the force of the slap. My hand, hovering in the air, was now stinging._

 _"Don't you_ _ **ever**_ _compare me to those women, you asshole. I'll never suck a cock or take a dick up the ass to get ahead in the wrestling business. Not in a million years."_

 _I don't care if this guy is off his rocker; I'll be damned if I let him talk down to me like that. Not after all the blood, sweat and tears I've given up just to get to this point. Jon slowly turns back to me, features now donning a twisted grin. A red mark the shape of my hand was already forming on his pale cheek._

 _"Hot and feisty-I like that. Things should be more interesting around here from now on." With that said, he brushed past me, knocking his shoulder into mine._

 _I just stood there, realizing that I was trembling slightly and slowly took deep breaths, counting down from ten in an attempt to calm down. By the time I reached seven, however, Jon's voic_ e _called back to me._

 _"See ya around, Sugar."_

* * *

 _ **And done. There! So what do you think? This rough draft is actually a chapter from the very first story I ever posted on this site. Sadly, I lost my muse for that one and couldn't finish it. Good thing I never deleted it, maybe it'll help keep this story going for a while. Who knows?  
**_

 _ **Anyway, til next time. Peace!**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Bane of my Existence

**Hi everybody!**

 **Welcome to another chapter of SNIY. I like to thank those who read, reviewed, favorited and are following this story. I really appreciate the feedback! I'm surprised I got this update out so quickly in less than a week, but I'll let you in on a little secret.**

 **I've already got a few chapters done and they are just waiting to be posted ;) I decided to try writing them down first before posting them to update a bit faster. I can't promise anything but I'm gonna try doing that for my other stories so we'll see how that goes.**

 **Okay, now that's out the way here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Bane of my Existence**

 **-Six Years Later-**

My heart was racing.

Heavy pants escaped my parted lips as sweat dripped into my eyes, prompting me to quickly wipe away the line of perspiration that had formed on my brow. Bracing myself on one knee, I stared down at my opponent critically, wracking my brain for a way to keep her down for good. I've thrown everything I had at the former Funkadactyle, including that Spine Buster just now but she kept coming back for more.

Naomi was wearing down after going at it with me for about ten minutes. We're both pretty competitive women. Neither of us wanted to lose; we are professional wrest- I'm sorry, _Divas_.

I was just as tired myself as we traded blow after blow back and fourth. I was able to get in one good elbow before trapping her in a front headlock, transitioning it into a swinging neckbreaker. I go for the cover and the ref attempts a three count. Naomi managed to kick out at two and a half and I couldn't stop myself from slapping the match in frustration. Dammit, just stay down already!

Letting out a huff, I dragged the dark-skinned Diva to her feet and over to one corner. I hauled her up onto the top turnbuckle, oblivious to the excited noise coming from the crowded arena while trying to drape an arm across my shoulders so that I could perform a Suplex. But Naomi caught me with a sudden headbutt; after delivering a couple more I was forced to let go and fell to the canvas on my back. Naomi positioned herself so that she was facing the turnbuckle with her hands gripping the top rope on either side. Bracing herself, she jumped up and then dropped down, effortlessly executing her spilt-legged moonsault finisher.

It's not fun having the weight of a fully grown body land right on top of you. The air was knocked out of my lungs, the last of my energy spent as Naomi pinned me with the hook of my leg.

1...

2...

3!

The ref made the count, promptly ending the match. Boos erupted from the fans as the bell rung, followed by the Diva's theme blasting through the PA system. "Here is your winner...Naomi!"

All the attention was focused on the other woman now while she celebrated her victory. That's when I took my cue to leave, following the routine of quietly rolling out of the ring and heading to the back. Another show, another lose under my belt. How many does that make now? I've counted six from just this month alone; three from house shows, two on Main Event, and this one tonight. Not the kind of streak to be proud of.

Backstage was hustling and bustling with activity when I returned. Monday Night Raw is in full swing with tech crewmen staying busy and stagehands working to keep the show running smoothly, running around like a bunch of chicken with their heads cut off. Superstars and Divas were decked out in their ring gear, waiting for their segments and matches to come up. I've done my part for the night so I can get cleaned up and head back to the hotel at this point.

"Yo Deja!"

I turned at the sudden bark, arching a brow as Naomi came strutting up to me. "What'chu want? Come to rub your win in my face?"

"Don't get an attitude with me. S'not my fault you didn't bring your A-game," she sassed. "As much as I would like to gloat I just have one thing to say to you..."

An intense staredown lasted between us for a few seconds...before we both burst into fits of laughter. And just like that we dropped out of character, going from enemies to friends in a heartbeat.

"Good match," Trinity smiled, engulfing me in a hug. "You're getting better and better all the time."

I hugged her back. "So are you."

Trinity Fatu and I have known each other for years now. We met back in developmental long before FCW became NXT and have been friends ever since. She's like the big sister I never had. Whenever I have a problem and need to talk to someone, I always confide in her. She's the best girlfriend anyone could ask for.

"Did I really do good?" I couldn't help but ask. "It didn't feel like my best work."

"Are you kidding? You were on point out there," Trinity told me as we both grabbed bottles of water from out the cooler stationed near the curtains.

I cracked mine open and took a few swallows. "That's because you were in the match and I had to make you look good...no offense."

"None taken, but you don't give yourself enough credit. Our match was pretty damn good because we both put real effort into it. Certainly better than the one I had with Nicole."

I grimaced at the memory of watching the Diva's Championship match between Naomi and Nikki Bella at Extreme Rulez the night before. There had been a number of botches, most on the twin's part to the point that it trigger a ' _You Can't Wrestle_ ' chant from the audience. Yeah, it was bad. "It could've been worst. At least you got a shot at the belt."

"And I would've won too if Management hadn't changed it's mind at the last minute!" Trinity exclaimed.

True. Creative had spent weeks building Naomi up as a heel, having her feud with the Bella Twins (Who had been switched back to Baby faces without any explanation whatsoever) after writing Paige off TV for a little while. She was supposed to finally win her first championship last night, but that didn't happen on the account of the higher-ups not believing she was ready. And by higher-ups I mean Vince McMahon himself.

He was still pretty high on Nicole being Diva's Champion and made the final decision to keep the belt on her. The Bellas were not only the stars of that reality show 'Total Divas' but also the faces of the Divas Division. They have more than enough backstage power to keep themselves in the spotlight, especially Nikki since she's banging the 'Face of the WWE' John Cena. So yeah, she ain't dropping that belt anytime soon.

"Who cares what the suits think. You should've won that match," I stated point blank.

Trinity went to say something when a stagehand suddenly came up to us. "Miss Fatu, you're needed for an interview for the Raw Fallout," he informed her, leaving as quick as he came.

She sighed. "Alright, I better go get this over with. I'll catch up with you later, k?"

"Sure. See ya back at the locker room."

I watched as my best friend walked away, shaking my head. I can only imagine how she's feeling right now. Trinity is one of the hardest working women I know and, without a doubt, the most athletic. Everyone knew that she should be Diva's Champion at this point in her career, but the Status Quo that is backstage politics has prevented her from getting that big push. To have all your hard work ignored, to be continuously overlooked in favor of another less deserving is _very_ frustrating.

That's how she was feeling. That's how most of us Divas have been feeling for a long time...

"Rough night, Sugar?" a raspy voice spoke up from behind me. Ugh, great...

With an inward groan, I slowly turned to face the man who I considered the bane of my existence. "Back off, Good. Not right now."

Jonathan Good, better known to the WWE Universe as Dean Ambrose, swept the damp fringes of his sandy brown hair to the side, revealing his baby blue eyes as they stared down at me. "What's the matter? Upset that ya lost _another_ match? You should be used to your losing streak by now."

And there he goes with the insults. "If you're here just to try and provoke me don't bother. I'm not in the mood." I didn't feel like putting up with his comments; all I care about is taking a long hot shower and heading back to the hotel. Unfortunately, his dense mind didn't pick up on it.

"I'm not provokin' ya, I was just stating an obvious fact. It must really suck to be in your shoes, as a Diva not being taken seriously," Jon said conversationally. He's trying to get a reaction out of me.

I didn't rise to the bait, however, and simply brushed past him. "Yeah, it sure does."

The sound of footsteps indicated he was following me. "That's it? No witty remark? No smart ass comeback, Sugar?"

"Nope. Too tired to wrack my brain...and don't call me Sugar." Dammit...

That was all he needed. "Why not? The nickname fits ya perfectly, _Sugar._ You're really sweet when you wanna be."

His hand suddenly ruffled my already disheveled hair. I let out a yelp and quickly batted it away, whirling around to glare at him. "Don't touch my hair, man! What I tell you about that?"

Jon laughed at my discomfort. "Oh c'mon, I like touchin' ya hair. All nice and shiny. It sets you apart from all the other broads on the roster. I'd run my fingers through it all day if I could."

I gave him a funny look. It was true that I stood out from the rest of the Divas...just not in a good way. One reason is because of my silver grey hair. And no, it's not dyed either. Most people think it is, but it's really because of a genetic disorder I have, a rare mutation of the roots that causes my hair to grow grey really early in life; lack of pigment. While my hair is something most people wished to have at my age, I find it to be an utter annoyance. It's just a constant reminder that I'm anything but normal, that people think I'm a freak of nature and nothing more.

It certainly made me a target for endless ridicule. I was shunned by my peers growing up, picked on and bullied and made fun of for years. Not much has really changed. It explains why I don't have many friends nowadays, my inability to trust others so easily. Hell, it took me a long time just to open up to Trinity. Believe me, the thought of dying my hair a different color has crossed my mind a lot, but I can never bring myself to actually do it. Even if I did it wouldn't make much of a difference.

Everyone would still see me as the outcast of the roster.

"You know only creeps would say something like that, right?"

The self-proclaimed Lunatic Fringe feigned a hurt expression. "How rude. You really think I'm a creep?"

"Absolutely not," I shook my head. "I think you're a pervert. There's a difference."

"You wound me, Sugar. Then again ya not wrong," he added. "I can be a pervert in ways that'll make even a pornstar blush. Maybe I can show ya one day."

Jon's voice had grown low and husky, his eyes turning mischievous. Uh-oh, he's putting on what he calls the 'Good Charm'. Retreat! Retreat! Retreat!

"As...interesting as that sounds I can only guess what your definition of perversion really is so...no thanks."

"So it's like that, huh?" he questioned.

"Exactly like that," I replied as a matter of fact, turning to continue my trek to the Diva's locker room. And he still followed. Can't he take a hint and take a fucking hike?

"Whatever. You know you want me."

A laugh couldn't help but escape me. "Good one, Jon. Still tryna' get over your break-up with what's her name?"

I knew I went too far as soon as I said it. And I was proven right when I was grabbed by my shoulder and spun around; my back met cool stone as I was pushed against the wall roughly. Jon stood over me with his taped up hands planted on the hard surface on either side of my head, his muscular arms keeping me caged in. The playful look in his gaze had been replaced with something harder, something more icy as they pierced me with a steely stare.

"You're lucky I'm in such a good mood or else I'd put ya over my knee. You can deny it all ya want, Troy. That's what they all do at first until they get a taste of what I can do. You'll come around eventually. It's only a matter of time."

Ah, still a sore subject I see. If anybody else had mentioned it he would've gone ballistic by now. Of course, this is nothing new so I'm used to his volatile mood swings.

"Jon, stop harassing Troy." We both turned to find Joe Anoa'i coming down the hall towards us. "Come on, your match is next."

"You better go or else you'll get into trouble." I gave Jon a sweet smile. "And we both know you can't afford to let that happen again."

He ran his tongue across the inside of his bottom lip. "We'll talk later."

"Yeah, sure." My reply came off sarcastic as I ducked under his arms and walked away. As if.

I wouldn't touch Jonathan Good with a ten foot pole. With his reputation who knows what kinds of STD's he may be carrying. Unless I'm hanging out with either Joe or (God forbid) Colby I always tend to stay away from Jon as much as possible. And I like to keep it that way.

Too bad Fate has other ideas...

* * *

 **Aaaand done! There ya go. I hope ya'll liked it. In case some of you are confused, Deja Grey is Troy's stage name in WWE, just like her name was Libra Slate back in DGUSA.**

 **So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: What do I owe the Displeasure

_**Sup ya'll! I'm back and with another chapter of SNIY. I wanna thank those who took the time to read my story, to**_ shaniquacynthia for following **_and to_** Seth rollins babe, Shield 316 _**and**_ ZombieTKBaha **_for leaving those lovely reviews. I really appreciate it! That's what motivates me to continue this and believe me I'm gonna keep going', lol._**

 _ **Here's the next chapter. Hope ya like it. Happy reading!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: To what do I owe the Displeasure**

"Are you _done_ yet?

Trinity managed to turn her attention away from the vanity mirror to give me a deadpan look. "Sorry, but it takes time to look this good," she said, gesturing around her face with a manicured finger

"Yeah, but shouldn't take almost thirty-five minutes," I pointed out a bit irritably. "My grandma gets ready faster!"

The show ended not too long ago and by now most of the roster were well on their way out of the arena. The others and I were set to leave ourselves, but was stuck waiting on Miss America here. I'm used to waiting for my turn to use the mirror but this is ridiculous...

"You have to understand, Troy. We're going out to the hottest nightclub in Green Bay so I have to look good. We all do."

"Trinity's right," Victoria (Alicia) agreed while zipping up her stiletto boots. "We need to have some fun."

"Ugh...I can't believe I'm letting you guys do this. You know I'm not much of a clubber," I groaned.

Instead of going back to the hotel like I had originally planned, I was somehow convinced to go out for a couple of drinks. I'm not really a party girl; I'd rather just stay in and catch up on some much needed sleep. But Trin had insisted I come out with them, saying that I needed to let loose every once in a while. I didn't wanna argue so I reluctantly agreed. The faster I get this over with the sooner I can crash back at the hotel.

"Don't give us that, Troy. It'll do you some good to hang out and socialize," Victoria said, scrutinizing me. "You're wearing that?"

I was dressed casually in a cropped leather jacket over a white fitting tanktop, a pair of faded skinny jeans and knee high combat boots. "Uh, yeah?" I arched a brow. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," Trinity replied before the foxy Diva could. "You look good so don't worry."

"I was just gonna say that you should put on some makeup," she told me. "It wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah, well I would if certain folks would give up the mirror _already_ ," I spoke loud enough for my best friend to hear.

The brunette put the finishing touches on her dark hair with enough hairspray that can kill a swarm of cockroaches. "Done! It's all your's now," she smiled, moving out of the way.

"Finally." I took her spot, but not before sticking my tongue out at her childishly. My reflection stared back at me critically. My dark eyes sat behind a pair of black-framed glasses while my hair was swept back in a messy ponytail, it's silver-grey color a complete contrast to my chocolate brown complexion as loose bangs framed my round face.

I'm not much for makeup so I just applied some grey eye shadow. "There. Didn't even take me five minutes."

"Alright." Victoria stood up from her spot on the bench, grabbing the handle of her wheeled suitcase. "If we're ready then let's roll."

With our belongings in hand we left the Divas locker room. More superstars were on their way out of the building themselves, some bidding us goodbye. Once outside it was no surprise to find fans waiting behind guardrails to catch glimpses of their favorites leaving the arena. We did the usual waves of acknowledgement before making our way across the parking lot, packing our things in the back of our rental. We piled into the vehicle; Trinity was behind the wheel as she pulled out and started down the street. I stretched out in the back seat, watching the bright lights of the city whiz by as we headed through downtown. It was quiet save for an old rock song playing on the radio which I sang to softly.

"I didn't know you into rock," Victoria spoke up from her spot in the passenger's seat.

"Wasn't until about a few years ago," I admitted. "I used to only listen to hip-hop and R&B, but my tastes in music have changed, mainly because of some of the...questionable songs that are played on the air these days."

Trinity made a face. "No kidding. Let's hope that it won't be an issue at the nightclub."

"Speaking of which...what's the name of this club we're goin' to, anyway?"

Victoria's eyes lit up. "It's called the Hotspot. I go there whenever the company comes through town. It's the hottest club in Green Bay. You're gonna have a blast, I promise."

The Hotspot, huh? Sounds like a high-ends club for snobby socialites so I doubt that. Now I'm wishing I hadn't agreed to come along...

* * *

Yep. Shouldn't have agreed to this.

The first thing I noticed when we entered the Hotspot was that it was...well hot. Not like ' _Oh you're so hot I wanna fuck you in front of everybody on the dance floor'._ No, it was _hot_ , like sweltering hot from the heat of too many sweaty bodies The club was packed with blinged out dancers gyrating to a fast-paced techno beat. Damn, they ain't got no AC up in this piece?

I knew right away I didn't wanna be here.

But I didn't want the girls on my ass so I sucked it up and found us an empty table in the far back. Might as well get a drink or two in order to make all this more bearable. The only good thing about it is that I don't have to pay at all thanks to Super Cena. As it turns out, John had bought all of us co-workers shots which automatically goes on his tab. He can buy out the whole club if he wanted with the amount of money he makes on a daily basis; just one of the many luxuries the Face of the WWE can afford with ease.

Nicole had certainly hit the jackpot, didn't she?

"You havin' fun?" Trinity shouted over the music.

"What?" I strained to hear her. When she repeated the question I merely shrugged. "Eh, not really."

"Whaaat? Girl, that's not the answer I wanted to hear. You're supposed to be having a good time, not sulking about."

"Told ya I'm not much of a clubber."

"That can change. Here, let's take a selfie right quick!" Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, the brunette pulled out her smartphone, a LG G3, and held it up from a high angle at arm's length. She put on a broad smile while I gave the duck lips, flipping the bird for good measure just as the camera flashed.

"Nice. Imma post this on Instagram."

"You post everything on Instagram," I chuckled, looking around. "Where's Victoria? She promised that I was gonna have a 'blast' and yet is nowhere to be found."

"Last time I saw here was in the VIP lounge up on the second floor, hanging out with Nikki and her entourage. I had to get away from them; acting like they know how to hold their liquor when clearly they don't."

"Wise decision. One of the main reasons why I don't hang out with the Total Divas." I went to take a sip of my drink only to feel melting ice on my tongue. "Damn I'm empty. Time for a trip to the bar...wanna go for me?"

Trinity swatted my arm. "Don't be lazy, Troy. Come on, I'll go with you. I wanna get a refill myself."

We left the table and proceeded to push our way through the sea of people. All hot and sweaty, just the feeling of so many bodies pressing up on me grossed me out. Then again I wrestle for a living but still; being a claustrophobic doesn't help much either. I've never been so relieved to get out of that swarming mass in my life, letting out a heavy sigh as soon as we came up to the bar. There's a few empty seats left too, luckily.

"Evening, ladies," the male bartender greeted us with an easy smile. "What can I help you with?"

"Refills." I held up my empty glass. "Can I get a Rum & Coke, please?"

"And a shot of Tequila for me," Trinity added.

"Coming right up." At least this place has good service. We got our drinks within a couple of moments and were told they they would keep comin' for as long as we wanted. Hell, they're going on Cena's tab so why the fuck not?

Trin and I talked for a while until an inebriated Ariane showed up. From the way she was giggling it was obvious she had had one too many shots, and was currently nursing a Margarita.

"Heeey guuuurl," she slurred. "I've been looking everywhere for ya! Why'd you leave the lounge? We were starting to have fun!"

"...Looks like you have no problem doing that without me." Trinity made a face, fanning a hand across her nose. "Your breath reeks of alcohol. You're drunk right now."

"What? Me?" Ariane just dismissed the comment in a fit of giggles. Girl naw, I ain't drunk. Just a little tipsy, that's all."

I snickered. "Your definition of drunk differs from ours then."

She shot me a nasty look. "And? Didn't nobody ask for your opinion, _granny_."

"Ariane!" the brunette reprimanded harshly. "We're in public. Don't start actin'."

Too late for that. It's hard to believe that these two are actually friends. While Trinity is more mature and level-headed, Ariane was the complete opposite. She loves to let loose a little too much and party all the time, be damn the consequences. The former Funkadactyle isn't so bad to be around when sober; it's just when she's drunk that she acts like an utter bitch. I'm not friends with Ariane, I just tolerate her for Trin's sake. If it weren't for that then we wouldn't be within sight of each other.

"Hey, check out Nick over there." The intoxicated Diva pointed to Nick Nemeth down at the far end of the bar. He was busy chatting with some busty redhead screams ringrat. "Doesn't he look good or what?"

Trinity shook her head. "Don't go there, Ariane. The only man I have eyes for is my husband."

"So? Doesn't mean that you can have certain fantasies. Let your eyes wander for once."

"You certainly know all about that, wouldn't ya? I wonder what Vinny thinks though?" I questioned innocently. Vinny as in her live-in boyfriend back in Florida.

Ariane snorted with an attitude. "Puh-lease! What Vinny doesn't know won't hurt him. And what I do on the road is _my_ business so I suggest you stay out of it, Four Eyes."

With a flip of her highlighted hair, she turned and half-strutted half-stumbled away in her high heels. I'm surprised she hasn't fallen flat on her face by-

 _Crash!_ The sudden noise was followed by an whiny exclamation.

-Spoke too soon.

"Whoa! Patron down!" the bartender announced. "I repeat! We have a patron down!"

"Oh my lord," Trinity groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead in embarrassment. "I knew this was gonna happen. I _knew_ it."

"...You're right, she can't hold her liquor," I remarked before downing the rest of my drink in one swallow. "You better go tend to her before she makes a bigger spectacle."

"Trinityyyyyyyyy!" Ariane's slurred voice rang out. "I need yooooooou!"

With great reluctance, the Trinity left the bar to see to her fallen friend, muttering under her breath along the lines of ' _Why me?'_

Why indeed. I was left to my own devices then, feeling out of place. Clubs aren't my thing; while I don't mind the occasional drinks, being hit on by drunk assholes doesn't appeal to me. Besides, everybody else was too busy doing their own thing to pay any attention to me. Or so I thought...

"All by your lonesome, Davis?" a snarky voice inquired from beside me. "Then again aren't you a bit old to be in a place like this?"

These aging jokes are starting to fucking wear thin. I turned to face the so-called future of the WWE, the _golden boy_ who was known as the World Heavyweight Champion.

"Lopez. To what do I owe the displeasure?"

Seth Rollins, the top heel played by Colby Lopez himself. This guy is pretty good. He has the looks, mic skills, and talent. He does his job all the way down to a T. Colby plays the role of the bad so well that people started to hate him in real life. Not just fans but fellow co-workers too. No, really.

"You stick out like a sore thumb so I decided to grace you with my presence." The sudden urge to punch that smirk off his face hit me, but I restrained myself. Putting my hands on Seth Rollins, in front of all these people, would no doubt get me thrown out on my ass. Though it doesn't sound like a bad idea to have an excuse to just up leave, it's not exactly how I want my night to end. Plus, it would put me in hot water with WWE officials which is the last thing I want to deal with.

Don't wanna give them another reason to push me even further down the totem pole.

"Aw I'm, like, sooo honored," I spoke in the tone of a valley girl. "Like, I'm being oogled by Mr. Dick Pic himself!"

The smug smirk dropped from Colby's face in an instant. "Say that louder, won't you? How long are you gonna keep throwing that in my face?"

"As long as it's still funny sooooooo the rest of your life. What're getting so bent outta shape about? You certainly had no problem sending those racy photos to Zera or Zora or whatever the hell that tatted-up hoe's name is."

It's very public knowledge about how Colby's sex life was exposed for the whole world to see. Basically, he had been cheating on his now ex-fiancée Leighla Schultz, a very beautiful woman whom I've had the pleasure of meeting a few times before in the past. Unfortunately that wasn't enough to keep the two-toned horndog faithful seeing as he was getting some on the side from that NXT Diva. I don't see why though...she ain't even that pretty.

Anyway, Leighla found out about it and let's just say the rest is history. Her posting those nudes made Raw really interesting that night because it was the number one topic trending on social media. I still cringe at the memory of seeing those photos. It's not even the length of a regular Snickers bar, just the snack can't get full off _that._

Colby looked about ready to tell me off, but instead took a deep breath and put that smile back on his face. "You know what? I'm here to enjoy myself so I'm not going to let you ruin it."

"Good, don't let little 'ol me stand in your way of getting lucky tonight," I told him, then added lightly. "Then again Zyra isn't here to play her part, but I'm sure you grew bored with her-"

"It's Zahara!" he snapped, slapping his hand on the surface of the counter top with finality. Our glasses shook but that was it. Nobody else seemed to noticed over the pulse of the music, too intoxicated to care. "She has her uses, sure, but it's getting stale for my tastes. Maybe I can find somebody _else_ who can satisfy me."

He took a swallow of his drink, his eyes suggestively roaming my body. I shouldn't have reacted, but the blatant insult got under my skin and I smacked the glass right out of his hand. It's contents hit the ground in a shatter of booze and broken glass.

"Oh, what's wrong? Does it bother you that I could give the best fucking of your life?" Colby chuckled, his heel persona shining through. "Or is it you're not that good in the sack?"

My hand lashed out again, this time to break his nose. He was anticipating it, however, and caught my fist, pulling me close to his body. Too close. My breasts were literally pressed against his chest. To anyone else it looked almost intimate in a way.

"Wanna know what a _real_ man feels like?"

I chuckled humourlessly. "Please...you can't get me off with that snack-sized Snickers of your's. Hell, I doubt you could even get me wet from a fingering."

His grip tightened brutally, brown eyes dark with anger and lust." Wanna test that theory?"

Before anything could really pop off a godsend appeared; a broad shoulder wedged itself between Colby and I, forcing us apart as the person leaned an elbow on the bar counter. It belonged to the last guy I expected to see.

"Hey, mind if I cut in?"

* * *

 _ **Oh snap! Drama is upon us! Who do you think came to Troy's rescue?**_

 _ **If you like leave a review please. Greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **Later!**_


	4. Chapter 3: NOW I give two shits

_**Happy Fourth of July everyone! Well almost, lol. Thank you all for sticking with SNIY so far and thank you to those who have favorite, reviewed and are following this story. I greatly appreciate the feedback. Now that the wait is over here's the next chapter.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Okay...NOW I give two shits**

"The hell do _you_ want?" Colby growled at his former friend.

Jon had his fingers laced together, his body angled in front of me like some sort of shield against the two-toned man's harassment. Pretty damn ironic since he had been doing the same thing just hours earlier.

"What? Can't I stop by and say hello?" Jon rasped, cracking his neck with a fluid roll of his shoulders. "Besides,Troy looks like she could use some better company. Why you messin' with her?"

Colby shook his head. "Why do you care? Since when did you suddenly become her knight-in-shining the armor?"

Yes, that's what I'd like to know too. When _did_ he decide to become my so-called knight-in-shining armor? What happened between now and a couple hours ago that made him change his tune so quickly?

"Trust me, I'm anything except that. But you should be well aware by now that no other man messes with Sugar but me. So why don't you run along and find some ring rat to play with and leave Troy to me."

….I don't like where this is going.

"Tch...man you're no fun at all anymore, but whatever. Have fun with miss plain jane. She's nothing special anyway."

I watched in angry silence as Colby got up and left, disappearing into the crowd. What a bastard. This is a classic example of what happens when you don't keep keyfabe separated from reality. All because of a damn storyline.

There are some wrestlers in the company who take their gimmicks a little to seriously, especially those who play as heels. Colby is one of them; he wasn't always like that, however. He used to be a really nice guy when we first met back in developmental in 2010. Fun and goofy, Colby was one of the few people I came to trust...that is, until last year shortly after the chair shot seen and heard around the world.

Just like every great wrestling stable in the past, The Shield was bound to implode eventually and everyone knew it. What they didn't expect was for The Architect to be the one to pull the trigger. There had been numerous articles and blogs speculating about who would cause the destruction of the Hounds of Justice, many of which believed it would be Dean Ambrose given his past actions against his former teammates. Which is why it came as such a huge shock to the fans when they witnessed Seth Rollins stab his brothers in the back.

Then things started to grow more personal than professional as Colby began to blend into Seth in real life. First came the backstage bragging, followed by the disrespect, and then the self-entitlement. It irritated the roster to no end, including Joe and Jon. I knew that Joe had thick skin and just let it roll off his back; it was Jon who took things more to heart, which can turn out to be a very bad thing if not kept in check. As their storyline progressed so did Colby's insults. Calling him every name in the book as to why he would never make it past midcard. To his credit, Jon was able to keep things professional most of the time, but whenever they stepped inside the ring with one another, I had the very distinct feeling that every word spoken and every move he inflicted on Colby was real. And the fans ate it up. It brought in huge ratings for the company and WWE officials milked it for everything it was worth. It may have been a smart business decision to end The Shield to the higher-ups, but it was at the cost of a close friendship. A brotherhood.

"Ya know you're hot when you're angry, right?" I cut Jon a glare, causing him to raise his hands in defense. "I'm just sayin', Sugar. Don't try and punch me for it. A thank you would suffice."

"A thank you? For what?"

"For saving you from quite possibly being sexually assaulted by a dick, and not an impressive dick I like to add, of an ex-best friend. You're welcome."

"You didn't have to get involved," I said, annoyed. "I had the situation under control."

Jon took up the seat Colby abandoned a moment ago, ordering himself a beer. "Sure ya did. Whatever you say."

Rolling my eyes, I finished my drink, feeling it burn down my throat before ordering another. It's no secret that Jon and I aren't the best of friends. I guess you can call us what most people today refer to as "Frienemies", but that would be too nice. I didn't think it was possible to dislike someone so much until he came along. We knew about one another in the early days on the Indy circuit, but didn't actually meet until I started working for DGUSA.

From then on it was like he latched onto me and I couldn't shake him off, no matter how hard I tried. Jon has the tendency to to get under my skin on a daily basis and I can't stand it. I mean, sure he has that bad boy charm that makes the fangirls go crazy, but underneath all that is a smug womanizing prick who just _loves_ to make my life miserable. He thrives on that; it's as if he lives just to fuck with me.

"What'cha thinkin'?" Jon asked with an air of playfulness.

"That I wish you'd leave me alone," I answered flatly, eyes on the crowded dance floor.

"D'awww, c'mon I know you don't mean that, Sugar." He suddenly wrapped an arm around my shoulders, flashing me that infamous dimpled smile. "I'm a joy to be around."

More like a pain in the ass. I tried shrugging the heavy body part off, but it didn't even budge so I gave up. "Don't you have better things to do besides bug me? Like, finding your next conquest for the night?"

"I could but none of these broads have caught my eye. Besides, I'm having a much better time hanging out with you."

"Well don't I feel fucking special..."

I continued to nurse my Rum and Coke while Jon talked my ear off, throwing in pick-up lines here and there only for me to reject his advances on reflex. I done heard it all before. With some of the things he says it's no wonder why so many women are willing to be sluts and drop their panties to him.

"JON!" a female voice screeched in happiness before a giggling blonde suddenly came out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to kiss him. What-

"The fuck?" Standing on his feet, Jon untangled himself from the woman and backed her out of his personal space; he groaned in annoyance upon realizing who it was. "What do you want, Renee?"

The smell of Tequila was strong on the interviewer's breath, as was the thick perfume that permeated the air around her. It made my stomach churn in nausea. God what she do, bathe in it?

"I wanted to talk to you for a bit, baby," she cooed drunkenly. Yep, she's wasted.

"That's too bad because I don't wanna talk to you, of all people," he growled. "And for the fuckin' umpteenth time do NOT call me baby!"

" Oh don't be like that, honey. You used to love the pet names I would call you. You loved _all_ things I would do for you."

I suppressed a shudder. Only God knows what that means. Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it, don't-

"Keyword, USED to. It makes me sick now knowing you were doing all those things to other men behind my back."

I continued to sit in my seat quietly, watching the exchange between the former lovers.. I'd find this amusing if I didn't feel a bit awkward and uncomfortable right now. This, ladies and gentlemen, is the reason behind Jon's erratic 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' behavior for the last few months. It's what's been killing his momentum for a big push, hence the reason why he's currently floating around midcard.

"You're still hung up on that?" Renee rolled her eyes dramatically. "It happened months ago; I made a _mistake,_ okay? Why can't you understand that and let it go?"

"It's not a mistake when you keep doing it more than once!" Jon snapped. "And I'm not the one who has trouble letting go."

"Because I want to make our relationship work! If you would just give us another chance-"

"Us?" A bitter chuckle escaped the man. "As far as I'm concerned, Renee, there is no us so stop trying. We're _never_ getting back together."

 _We are never ever ever eveeeeeer getting back together._

Oh! Taylor Swift is playing right now. I actually like this song.

 _You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me,_

 _But we are never ever ever eveeeeeer getting back together-_

That's when it happened. Like at the mere flip of a switch, the blond woman's demeanor changed from pleading to angry, her usually soft features hardening into an ugly mask. "You don't mean that, Deanie. There's no woman out there crazy enough to put up with you. The _real_ you."

"Now see that's where you're wrong. There is one woman who's put up with my shit for years...and she's sitting right next to me.

I wanted to bang both my head and his against the bar counter repeatedly. Why the hell did he have to go and say that? I don't wanna get caught up in this lovers quarrel crap. It was the first time Renee acknowledged me since showing up, and she didn't look impressed either.

Like I give two-shits.

"Really? You're hanging out with the freak?"

What is this, call Troy every name in the book night? "This _freak_ has a name ya know. Hi, my name's Troy Davis, aka Deja Grey; you're fellow co-worker, or are too hammered to remember?"

"I remember alright...I just don't care," she sneered. I wanted to laugh. It's amazing how alcohol can bring out the ugliness in a person.

"S'okay, don't hurt my feelings one bit. But I think you should stop bothering Jon; it's obvious he doesn't want you around," I told her honestly.

Renee snorted. "Why? So you can try and get my man all to yourself? Sorry, but Jon as better taste than that. He doesn't go for sluts anymore."

...Okay. NOW I give two shits.

Slowly rising from my seat, I stood face-to-face with her at my five-foot-five height. "I'm gonna assume that's the alcohol talking and let it slide this time, but you need to back off, blondie. Keep this up and your liquid courage is gonna do nothing but get you hurt."

" Is that a threat?" she scoffed.

"Not at all. Just a piece of advice. A friendly reminder to sober up before something possibly happens."

"Oh, you mean this?" Renee's arm jerked forward and I gasped in shock when Tequila splashed directly in my face. Ugh, the fuck!

"Renee!" I hear Jon exclaim angrily, drawing attention from the people around us. At this point I had ripped my glasses off, stunned and in disbelief at what just transpired. The lime-flavored alcohol ran down my face in rivulets, pretty much ruining the light make-up I had applied earlier. My eyes would be burning right now if my glasses hadn't protected them. Renee could've literally blinded me.

"Oops," she giggled. "My ba-AAHHH!"

I pushed the interviewer with a brutality that sent her ass crashing to the floor. "FUCKIN' BITCH!" I was about to go ghetto on her ass, but was stopped when a strong pair of arms suddenly locked around my waist from behind in a vice grip. "LET GO!"

"Troy!" I saw Victoria emerge from the crowd followed by Natalya and Danielle (Summer). "What's the matter?" She then noticed Renee. "What happened?"

"This drunk bitch decided to throw her drink in my face that's what happened!"

"Serves you right!" the blond woman slurred, incriminating herself further. "Jon is mine! Stay away from him you whore!"

"Oh I'M the whore now? You goin' around suckin' off most of the men in the locker room and yet you callin' ME a whore?!" I snapped.

"Stop it you two!" Victoria commanded firmly. She gestured for the other two Divas to help the intoxicated female up. "You need to be taken back to the hotel, Renee. You've had enough for one night."

"But I don't wanna! I want to be with my man!" she whined a little too loudly, struggling weakly as Danielle and Natalya promptly carried her away. Well that certainly drew more attention. This is gonna end up spreading somehow, I just know it.

Victoria's brow was furrowed in concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Besides smelling like cheap booze I'm just super!" I told her, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Now do you understand why I don't come to clubs too often?"

It was then I remembered the pair of arms still wrapped around my waist and quickly tore myself away to turn and face Jon. Guilt was written all over his face but I didn't care. It just made me more angry knowing that he was the reason why this happened in the first place.

"Troy I-"

I cut him off with a sharp slap clear across the face. "The next time you wanna get into some bullshit drama with your ex leave me the FUCK out of it."

I stormed off before he could respond, making my way towards the exit. I need to get the hell outta here; I knew a night out was a bad idea. Every time I go to a night club something shitty always happens to me, leaving me embarrassed and pissed off. It never fails.

Needless to say I won't be doing this again any time soon.

* * *

 ** _Lol, damn! How's that for drama? What do you think will happen now? Will Troy and the others get in trouble?_**

 ** _If you like click and leave a lovely review. You're contribution will be greatly appreciated :)_**

 ** _Til next time!_**

 ** _PS: Hope you all have a fun and safe 4th of July weekend!_**


	5. Chapter 4: Better Off Alone

_**Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is a few days late but I've been working on my other stories. Hope everyone had a safe and happy 4th of July cause I certainly did :)**_

 _ **I wanna thank all of those who favorite and follow this story and shout out to** Shaniquacynthia **and** raaeebrucee **for those lovely reviews; it makes feel good knowing that you guys are digging this story. Keep 'em comin'.**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter. Happy reading!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Better Off Alone**

"Renee actually did _that_?"

The following mourning found Trinity and I down at the gym of the hotel all of us are holed up in for the time being. We were getting our early workout done before we had to check out and leave for the next city.

"Threw her drink in my face and everything." I kept up the steady pace I was running on the treadmill, throwing a couple quick jabs here and there. "She's lucky all I did was push her and not knock her the fuck out."

Just as I had predicted, news of last night's incident quickly spread amongst the roster like wildfire. I hadn't found anything circulating on social media yet, but various wrestling websites were already picking up on the story; it's only a matter of time before the blogs and dirt sheets catch wind and pick it apart. Just wait and see.

Trinity was on the treadmill beside me, jogging at a slower speed. "Wow...she must've been really drunk."

"Shit-faced actually. Kept blabbering on and on about how Jon was hers and that I needed to stay away from him, calling me a slut and a whore. It was a sad sight."

"That's messed up. I never expected that kind of behavior from Renee of all people. I guess she still has feelings for Jon."

I snorted. "Feelings of borderline obsession, you mean? The way she was acting didn't portray a woman suffering from heartbreak. What I saw was an angry female still bitter over a failed relationship because of infidelity. In other words, Renee's just mad because Jon broke up her after finding out she was cheating on him. It's been that way for months now."

Everyone in the company knew that Jon and Renee had dated for quite a while. Despite having kept things private from the fans for most of their relationship they seemed content and in love...that is, until a few months ago. It was around the end of the year when we were all getting a well deserved week off for Christmas and New Years. They had left on the last day of tapings happy and intent on spending the holidays together, only to be completely broken up by the time they came back on the road.

I was the first one to find out when Jon abruptly showed up on my doorstep the day after Christmas. That's right; he flew cross country from New York all the way to California and wound up crashing at my place much to my chagrin. Even though it ruined the rest of my vacation I let it slide after Jon had explained to me what happened. And he told me EVERYTHING. Poured his heart out after drinking himself stupid. It was one of the rare times I felt genuine sympathy for him. He may be a dick sometimes, but the man didn't deserve to be cheated on. He already has a hard time opening up to people and what Renee did only made it worst. Once we came back to work Jon never brought it up again, and I never mentioned it until the little slip up with that comment I made last night.

"Somethings just weren't meant to be, I suppose," Trinity said. " Though honestly...I didn't think their relationship was going to last anyway."

My brow shot up in shock at the admission. "Really? But you were the one rooting for them to get together in the first place. Hell you even introduced them to one another."

"I know. Don't get me wrong, they made a cute couple and all, but over time I couldn't help but grow a nagging suspicion that Renee was only dating Jon just to boost her career, ya know?"

Success by association. There's quite a few people on the roster guilty of that. Too many to count. "Well she certainly never got tired of bragging about being his girlfriend when they were seeing each other. She treated him more like a trophy that she won than an actually boyfriend." I rolled my eyes. "I usually keep my mouth shut about stuff like this, but Jon did the right thing leaving her is all I'm sayin'."

The dark-skinned woman nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I'm sure the right woman will come along some day. I can think of just the person suitable for his crazy ass, actually."

"Mhm." I kept my eyes focused straight ahead. "And who would that be?"

"You?"

I tripped over my own two feet. I tried to regain my footing, but gravity took over and the next thing I know I slammed chest first onto the still moving treadmill before wiping out on the carpeted floor unceremoniously. Oww! God-fucking-dammit!

"Oh my god!" I heard Trinity exclaim above the rising laughter around the gym. She hopped off her treadmill to lean over me. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I hissed, slowly sitting up. The casual yet outrageous response had COMPLETELY caught me off guard and now I'm looking like a laughing stock in front of my co-workers. "Why would you say that?"

"I', just wondering if you're alright, girl. Damn, don't bite my-"

"Not that!" I climbed to my feet, wincing at the burning scrapes now adorning my arms and legs, knees and hands and chest. "I mean what you said about Jon just now."

"Oh that? I was just thinking out loud. Didn't think it would make you fall flat on your face," she chuckled.

"...If that's your attempt at a joke you are NOT funny. Leave the humor to your husband and brother-in-law."

"Wow, okay, rude. Does me saying you would be the ideal girlfriend for Jon make you this upset?"

"No! Just the thought alone is enough." I couldn't help but shudder a bit. "I can't see myself with a guy like him."

Trinity arched a brow. "A guy like him? You mean mellow, laid-back, charming?"

"You forgot crude, smug and arrogant. You don't know him like I do, Trin. If Jon constantly pestered you like he does me, and continued to do so for the last six years, you'd want to murder him."

She let out an awkward laugh. "Ah...I wouldn't go _that_ far. But if he did do that to me then yeah I would be highly annoyed. It would also make me realize something."

I sighed. "What?"

"That he may be hiding something else under all that attitude. Don't flip out on me for saying this, but I think Jon may have feelings for you."

This would've been the second time I crashed on the treadmill if I had gotten back on it. I stared at my best friend with a deadpan expression. "How...in God's name did you come to a ridiculous conclusion like that?"

"It's not ridiculous," Trinity defended. "According to Joe, he jokes around with the guys because he knows they can handle a little teasing and ribbing. You, on the other hand, are the only girl he messes with on the Divas roster, and this is long before Renee ever came into the picture. That makes you special- to him at least."

Well that's certainly not true. Jon only does those things to get a rise out of me. He pokes and prods out of pure boredom cause he sees me as a source of _entertainment_ to him. Nothing more. "While that is an interesting, if not ludicrous, theory, you're forgetting one very important thing. Good doesn't go for women like me.

"Why?" Trinity questioned suspiciously. "Because you're Black?"

I shook my head. "Nah, race has nothing to do with it. Believe me when I say Jon has fucked his fair share of black women in the past, but blonds are more his type. Those with the rail-thin bodies, fake tits and botox injected asses. He likes the ones who're easy and willing to do just about anything for him. I'm not like that and he hates it. Jon knows I won't give in to his advances so he tortures me to get some pleasure out of it."

"Well shit, girl, you really are special to him then. Consider yourself lucky."

…Consider myself lucky? Did my words go in one ear and out the other? "Trin, did you not hear a word I just said?"

"Yes I did, Troy. And it tells me that Jon's into you in some type of way. Most women would kill to be in your shoes right now. You get a lot of attention from one of the hottest wrestlers in the business and I can see why. You're attractive and independent. You don't hesitate to put Jon in his place whenever he steps out of line-"

"No one else is gonna do it," I interjected. "I won't be disrespected by anybody, especially a guy."

"See? That right there!" Trinity pointed out. "That's what makes you so appealing to him. You're making him want what he can't have. All the more reason why you two would look good together."

At this point, I was tired of having this conversation. There was no point talking about a relationship that's never going to happen. You'll only see that in ships done on Tumblr and numerous fanfics written online. And yes, I'm fully aware of the stories people write these days; some of them good, others bad, and those just down right sick. Arousing in some cases but sick nonetheless.

"Trust me, Trin, we would not make a good couple. Too much baggage between the two of us," I said while moving to grab my backpack. "Besides, I'm more focused on my career right now so romantic relationships are out of the question."

"Things can change. Know the old saying 'Love works in mysterious ways'? The Love Bug is gonna crawl up and bite you before you know it," Trinity remarked.

A scoff escaped me. "Doubt it. I'm fine being single thank you very much."

"Keep telling yourself that, Troy. Maybe you'll believe it someday."

I waved off her comment as I left the gym, feeling more annoyed than before. Love works in mysterious ways? What a load of bull. I don't believe in that nonsense. It may be true for other people and make them happy, but not me. With a dead father and an alcoholic mother I never got see what it was like for them to be in love. All they ever did was argue and fight...

Romance isn't really my thing. I don't do relationships; I've been hurt too many times because of it. I'm too damaged to be with anyone. No guy would ever want to deal with my problems, especially Jon whose got a fucked up past of his own. It would only burden him. I'm better off alone, and if it turns out to be for the rest of my life then so be it.

I'd rather be alone than risk having my broken again.

On my way to the elevator I spotted a vending machine and decided to get an energy drink. I slipped a crumpled dollar bill into the money slot and selected a can of Monster, but nothing came out of the dispenser below. Tried it again only to get the same results. A loud sigh bounced off the walls when I realized that the machine itself was out of order. Seriously? I want my Monster!

"Can't even get a damn energy drink," I grumbled, pressing the change return button to get my money back. But of course that didn't happen either seeing as the stupid machine decided to just up and eat my dollar too. I smacked the glass out of frustration. Can't one little thing in my life go right for once?

"Whoa, Sugar? What did that vending machine ever to do you?"

….Apparently not.

* * *

 _ **Aaaand done. Sorry if it feels a bit too short but it's better than nothing I suppose. Troy was NOT liking that conversation, lol. Does she really feel that way or is she just in denial? Tune in to find out more!**_

 _ **Til next time!**_

 _ **Peace!**_


	6. Chapter 5: So THAT'S what he Meant

_**Hello fellow readers. I'm back with another chapter of SNIY. Thank you to**_ shaniquacynthia, Pinayprincesa, raaeebrucee, StephLauren, Seth rollins babe _**and the**_ guests _**who left** **those lovely reviews. I greatly appreciate the feedback.**_

 _ **Quick question...is it just me or am I the only one NOT looking forward to the Rollins vs Cena match at Summerslam? Out of all the superstars they can pit Seth against, McMahon decided to have him face the US Champion? In a WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH. Let that sink in...**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: So THAT'S what he Meant.**

I immediately tried to walk away, but Jon was quick to stop me with a hand on my arm. "Troy, wait-"

I shrugged him off. What's with all the touching as of late? "What do you want, Good? I'm in absolutey no mood to deal with you right now."

"That ain't nothing new," he retorted. "A problem I can easily fix if you let me-"

"JON..." Only a few seconds and I'm already THIS close to strangling him.

"Okay, okay. Before you decide to wanna inflict more bodily harm to me I just wanna talk to you for a moment."

"That's too bad because I don't wanna talk to you, of all people," I told him, repeating what he had said the night before.

He nodded in understanding. "I deserve that. If you don't want to talk then at least listen. I want to apologize for what happened at the club last night."

"Oh which part? The one where you dragged me into your petty argument, or when your drunk ex threw her drink in my face?"

"Both. I shouldn't have done that and Renee had no right to do what she did, intoxicated or not. We were both out of line and for that I'm sorry."

I searched Jon's face for any trace of him lying. His jaw is clean shaven unlike last week when had a stubble, and his floppy hair was dry for once. Upon looking into his eyes I was surprised to find them sincere. Usually they were always dancing with mischief, a warning that he was up to something. But not this time; he was genuinely sorry. Dammit...

"...Fine. I accept your... apology," I relented with a sigh. That was hard to get out. "I can see that you actually mean it, though you can't speak for your ex. You didn't make her chuck her drink at me."

"No but I'm the reason why she did it. Renee thinks I won't get back together with her because if you." Jon scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a habit of his whenever he's uncomfortable. "She's convinced you're trying to 'steal' me away from her."

Naw, _really?_ "Of course she would think that. Then again she thinks that way whenever she sees any girl talking to you. But she doesn't have to worry about me." I shook my head. "I don't want ya."

He gave me a reproachful look. "Honest yet so cold, Sugar."

"As always. But in all seriousness, what Renee did has the roster gossiping. It's already finding it's way to dirtsheets online and I'm pretty sure it's only a matter of time before Management finds out."

Jon swore under his breath. Even he knew we were going to get into some type of trouble from this. "What're we gonna do?"

"What IS there to do really? I mean, the only thing we can do is wait until the bosses talk to us about it. We ain't got no choice."

"...Not true."

I arched a brow at the thoughtful expression now marring his face. "What do you mean?"

He didn't answer me, instead started mumbling to himself. Uh-oh. I can practically see the gears turning in his brain.

"Jon? Whatever it is you're thinking of doing, DON'T. Just for-"

"Talk to you later." He turned and walked away abruptly, leaving me standing there dumbfounded. Seriously?

Did this fool just...? Like, for real?

"Where are you going, Good?" I demanded.

"Don't worry about it, Sugar," He replied while striding purposefully down the hall. "I'm gonna fix this."

I frowned.

Fix this?

Dafuq does he mean by that?

* * *

"Good afternoon, Miss Davis."

"Hey," I greeted one of the electricians who was fiddling around with a knot of wires, weaving my way through the mess of cables strewn about the corridor.

I've spent the last thirty minutes searching around he iWireless Center where the Main Event/Smackdown tapings are being held tonight. Fuck, Jon is one hard bastard to find. Whenever I don't want him around there he is all up in face, but when I need to talk to him (which isn't very often) he's nowhere to be found.

Ever since that conversation this mourning a bad feeling couldn't help but develop inside me, weighing heavily on my mind like a brain tumor. Maybe I should've stopped Jon and talked him out of 'fixing' our current situation. But here's the thing; whenever he sets his mind on something he won't stop until he gets done. Whenever Jon does wrong and tries to make it right...nine times outta ten he ends up making it worst on himself and, sometimes, the people around him. Including me. _Especially_ me _._

I get that Jon tries to...mean well? (And I stress, _tries_ ). But he's better at causing problems than preventing them, which is why I have to find him and figure out what the hell he's up to. I've asked several superstars if they've seen him but no such luck. I checked all the usual places where he normally hangs out during his free time before shows: the lockerroom, the ring, the interview area (though he's been avoiding that area for obvious reasons). He wasn't even at catering stuffing his face. If I had the ability to disappear at the drop of a hat my life would be so much easier...

"Where in the blue hell is he?"

"Who, babygirl?" a deep baritone voice asked.

I turned to find a familiar samoan man approach me. "Hey, Joe. How's it goin'?"

"I'm good, I'm good," he nodded, smiling that friendly yet handsome smile that has the power to make millions of women drop their panties in an instant.

Out of the three men I've worked with in the past, Joe Anoa'i is the one I get along with the most. We met back when he came into the business a few years ago, as green as a rookie can be with nothing but a background in football and his family name. Even though he didn't have any wrestling experience, Joe quickly learned the ropes and climbed through the ranks in no time. Of course, he comes from a prominent wrestling family, a dynasty really, with the sport itself ingrained in his blood so it's inevitable that he has a bright future ahead of him. Joe's in-ring abilities have improved a lot since The Shield was disbanded, and although his mic skills are a bit rusty, he works hard to make it better. Practice makes perfect, he always says.

What irked me, however, is the fact that people still don't like him. Not all of them but a majority who hated on Roman Reigns because they could. He works hard day-in and day-out to become a better performer only to get constant criticism and shit from asshole fans. No matter what he does or how good he is, they always find the most outrageous reasons to hate on him. I would've cracked under it all if I were in his shoes a long time ago so kudos to Joe.

He endures it not only to continue living his dream, but to also provide for his family; a gorgeous wife in Galina and the adorable seven-year-old Jojo who quickly grew attached to me after the first time we met. Joe is truly lucky to have this life and a big family to support him. He's a real gentlemen. A bit of a brute at times, but a sweetheart overall. A samoan teddy bear.

"So who ya lookin' for?"

"Your brotha from another mutha," I told the muscular man. "Have you seen Jon anywhere? Please tell me you've seen him?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah, we rode here to the arena together. He left the lockerroom shortly after we arrived, though."

"He didn't say where he was going?" My hope deflated when he shook his head.

"Fraid' Not. All he said was that he had some business to take care of." He was quiet for a moment. "Does this have anything to do with last night?"

I sighed. "Heard from the grapevine too, huh?"

"Heard it from one of the grapes himself. Jon told me what happened. You aigh't?"

"I've been asked that so many times today by co-workers not out of concern, but because they wanted something juicy to talk about. I'm _fine_. S'not like I got beat up or anything."

"That's not what some people are sayin'," Joe told me.

I shot him a knowing look. "Do you believe everything people tell you?"

"Nobody except my family, and I consider Jon Aiga. He was pretty upset about the whole thing."

"Hell, I am too. Our jobs might be in jeopardy because of the actions of one person. That's why I'm looking for him right now before he does something that'll make things..."

I trailed off then, realization hitting me like a ton of bricks. It clicked into place; when Jon was mumbling to himself, telling me not to worry about it, saying he was going to _fix_ it. So THAT'S what he meant.

Joe arched a brow. "you aigh't, babygirl?"

"Uh-huuuh...I just figured out where Jon is so I'll talk to you later." I patted the samoan man on the chest while brushing past him, set on my new destination.

His voice rang out. "Where is he?"

"Where else?" I called back. " At the Principle's Office!"

It's the only other place I hadn't thought of looking. The ONE place I try to avoid. Unless they needed to see me for storyline purposes I stay away from the Boss' office as much as possible. Jon, on the other hand, has made numerous trips there before. But to go there willingly on his own this time has me a bit nervous. No doubt he went to the 'powers-that-be' to tell them what happened before they found out from other sources; a preemptive strike of sorts. A smart move, but it did nothing to ease the worry festering in the pit of my stomach.

This is going to reflect a bad light on the company so there's no getting around the fact that were going to be punished regardless. Hopefully, it won't result in termination. The very thought of losing the dream job I worked so hard to earn terrifies me. Once I arrived at 'The Authority's' office I stood outside the door for a moment. It was then I realized my heart was beating pretty fast. It really does feel like I've been called to the principle's office. I could hear a soft murmur of voices from inside, one of them clearly belonging to Jon. The man's got balls I'll give him that.

Okay, Troy, if Good can man up and take care of business then so can you. Go do what you need to do. I straightened up, steeling my nerves. Taking a deep breath, I raised a hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a gruff voice commanded.

Four sets of eyes fell on me as soon as I entered the office, two of them belonging to the married couple that sat behind the large desk in the center of the room. Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon can be intimidating as fuck. They're two of the most powerful authority figures in the company today besides Vince himself. Even though they portray a power hungry heel couple on tv, they're the complete opposite off camera. They're really good people who genuinely care about the business more than anyone else.

"Ah, Troy, excellent timing. We were just talking about you," Stephanie spoke first.

Despite the formality her expression remained neutral, displaying the very epitome of no-nonsense professionalism that the McMahons are known for. The air itself was so thick that it could be cut with a kni-no, a damn sword. I have to tread very, very lightly right now.

"Hopefully it's not all bad." My pathetic attempt at some humor was followed by a nervous chuckle, which I'm pretty sure made me look like I was grimacing.

"That depends." Paul gestured to the only empty chair left in the room...right in between Jon and Renee. Oh how _wonderful_. "Have a seat."

I obliged and sat down, but not before smacking Jon upside the head much to everyone's confusion.

"Ow!" He gave me an incredulous look. "The hell was that for?"

"For making me waste half an hour looking for you," I told him bluntly.

He grumbled but didn't say anything else. Renee hadn't spoken a word at all and I was completely fine with that. Although she was dressed in her work attire with hair and make-up done, the blonde's bloodshot eyes were the only indication that she was suffering from a hangover. Those are a real bitch to deal with, especially if you had to show up for work the next day.

"Alright, since we already assume you know why you're here let's just cut to the chase," Paul began. "It's come to our attention that an altercation took place last night between you and Renee, correct?"

I nodded, keeping my hands folded in my lap to prevent them from trembling. "Yes sir."

Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest. "We were informed of this incident when Jon came in and told us about it; plus it's starting to catch wind on social media-" Oh god I _knew_ it. That'll only make the situation worst.

"-Such as Facebook and Twitter, ect. Before Paul and I decide on how to handle this situation, it's best if we hear your account of what happened. Jon and Renee already told us their versions of the story before you walked in and now it's your turn."

The Billion Dollar Princess kept her cool blue eyes trained on me, as if piercing into my very soul. "Now...tell us what happened.

* * *

 _ **Done! Another chapter in the books. Yay, Joe finally makes an appearance! So what will happen now? Will Troy and the others be punished? If so what kind of punishment will the bosses give them?**_

 _ **Stick around and find out in the next update!**_

 _ **(PS, I'm taking a short break from SNIY to work on more chapters and on my other stories for a bit. Don't worry, it'll be back so be patient.)**_

 _ **Til next time!**_

 _ ***Flashes the peace sign***_


	7. Chapter 6: It's not what it looks Like

_**Hey yoooo! Welcome back to another chapter of SNIY. Sorry this took so long, but writer's block and real life decided to give me a hard time this past couple of months. But I'm back for the time being so let's get to it.**_

 _ **I am so sad after finding out about Seth's injury. He'll be out 6-9 months, they said. Noooo! It's gonna be so boring without him around! Sigh...**_

 _ **I hope he has a safe and speedy recovery. Get well soon, Seth Rollins! Can't wait for you to make you're return and reclaim your title!**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: It's not what it looks like**

"So they took you off the card?"

The girls and I were lounging about in the green room later that evening, watching Smackdown on the flat screen up on the wall. Nothing was really happening at the moment except Micheal Cole plugging the ever-loving crap out of the WWE Network...which you can subscribe to at the low, low price of just $9.99!

….No? Okay I'll stop.

"That and removed me from all the scheduled house shows and live events this week." My tone came off blunt, a reflection of my mood that went from nervous and worried to sour and agitated in less than a few hours.

"Oh...well that's not bad." Victoria was quick to defend herself when I shot her a dark look. "I mean it's not _good_ either, but at least you didn't get sent home is what I'm saying!"

"..."

"She's got a point," Trinity agreed. "Management could've slapped you with a 30-day suspension or worst; be glad they didn't."

As always, she was right. I'm just in too bit of a mood to admit it right now.

The meeting hadn't been that long. After I told my version of events, Stephanie and Paul quickly came to a decision on what to do based on each of our stories. While mine is the honest to God's truth Renee's was...well hers turned out to be not-so-honest. Come to find out she had tried to flip the script and blame ME for the whole incident, saying I was the one who provoked her when I put my hands on her first. Yeah I did push the blondie, but it was only in self-defense after she had so blatantly antagonized me the way that she did. I can't believe she actually had the nerve to lie to our bosses like that. It would've been a classic 'my word against hers' situation if not for Jon being the key witness. If it weren't for his story backing mine up then I'd be the one halfway to the airport at this very moment. Instead it was the other way around.

Punishment was swift enough. While they just took me off tonight's Smackdown and the upcoming house shows/live events, the power couple had 'relieved' Renee of her interview duties and sent her home for the rest of the week. Not only that but Stephanie instructed her to do mandatory PSA's on bullying and alcoholism _and_ to complete a hand-written apology. She's all about that BE A STAR campaign so she doesn't tolerate any bullying on the roster whatsoever. If only it were that simple.

Renee kept looking like she wanted to protest but thought better about it and kept her mouth shut. As for Jon...let's just say he won't be winning anything at all against Rollins in the main event tonight. Though I could care less since I've been ignoring him ever since we left the office.

"So who replaced you on the card?" Victoria wondered, eliciting a groan from me. "What? Who?"

Trinity chuckled. "You really wanna know?"

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall,"_ Lillian Garcia announced. The camera panned out to show the whole ring, revealing one of the opponents already inside. " _Introducing first...Cameron!"_

"Ariane?" the foxy Diva couldn't help but laugh a little. "Are you serious? They replaced you with Ariane?"

I nodded slowly. "Yep. Least it wasn't Natalie." Aka Eva Marie.

"True. But should she even be competing after the wild night she had? Doesn't she still have a hangover?"

"Uh-huh. Didn't stop Management from putting her in this match." Trinity shook her head. "Ariane brought this on herself, though. She knew better than to go out and get drunk when there was a chance she had to wrestle tonight. That's all on her."

"Well she better have sobered up by now, Victoria remarked.

 _You can look but you can't touch..._

 _You keep dreaming on the stars above..._

The twins appeared on stage then, the champion holding the Diva's title high with a proud smile on her face...as if she actually earned the right to carry that belt. _"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Brie Bella; she is the Diva's Champion...Nikki Bella!"_

And that's when I stood up from the sofa, stretching. "I'm heading to catering."

Victoria looked up at me with a slight frown. "Now? You don't wanna play color commentary with us?"

"I would but I'm getting hungry so I'm going to grab a bite to eat in the meantime."

"But it won't be the same without you..."

"Oh well," I shrugged. "You two want anything?"

Trinity shook her head, catching on to the real reason behind my abrupt exit. "Nah, we good. Catch ya later."

I left the green room, shaking my head with a heavy sigh. Sometimes we like to call some of the matches to entertain ourselves since the announce team does everything except that. It's not their fault considering they always have McMahon in their ear to worry about, feeding them lines and telling them what to say...which is about 90 percent garbage most of the time.

We commentate on Divas matches now and then, but I didn't feel like doing it this time. I refuse to sit and watch what was bound to be a botchfest, and I'm sure the fans were thinking the same thing. I bet you right now some of them have already up and left for the restroom and/or concession stands. Can't really blame them.

To put it simply, us Divas plus only two minutes of airtime equals piss break.

* * *

Tears pricked in the corners of my eyes as a yawn flowed from my mouth. Wiping them away, I continued to pack my things in the hotel suite Trinity and I are sharing a couple hours later. She didn't want to stay in and decided to go out for some drinks again...

"I ain't goin' clubbin' this time, just heading down to the hotel bar to hang out with the others," she told me while clipping on a pair of earrings. "You're more than welcome to join me-" I shot her a look. "-or not. Forget I asked."

I picked up stray articles of clothing left discarded on the floor around my bed and threw them in my open suitcase. "Appreciate the offer, but I'm staying in. All I wanna do is relax and get some sleep before I leave tomorrow mourning."

"You know you don't have to go home just because you're not wrestling anymore this week, right?"

"Yeah but I'm also not scheduled to do anything else either; no interviews, no photo shoots, no autograph signings. There's no point in me sticking around if I'm not needed." I smiled tiredly. "Besides, with the next few days off to myself I can rest up and whatnot. It'll do me some good."

Trinity nodded in understanding. "I hear ya. It'll be a bit lonely without you on the road, though."

"You'll be alright. You got Vic and Ariane to keep you company." I frowned when she rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Ariane and I...aren't seeing eye-to-eye right now. We got into it after her match and she said some things..."

"Like what?"

"Things that made me walk away before I up and snatched the weave outta her head," the dark-skinned woman said. "Nothing out of the ordinary. It'll blow over by next week so I'm not worried about it."

Oh. Those two are always getting into it over something, most of the time over nothing. Makes me again wonder how they're even friends. "So Ariane being Ariane."

"Pretty much," she nodded, heading towards the door. "I'm leaving now. Goodnight, don't wait up."

"Night. Have fun."

It didn't take me much longer to finish packing after Trinity left. The only thing I kept out was my PS4 console still hooked up to the tv. Might as well play a game or two before turning in for the night. I rummaged through my bag of games while the system booted itself up. Let's see...Guilty Gear Xrd, the Last of Us, Tales from the Borderlands, Dragonball Xenoverse (Played the shit outta that one recently). Infamous: Second Son, The Evil Within...ah! Mortal Kombat X! Perfect!

I held up my phone, taking a picture of the game cover before logging onto my Instagram page and posting it on my timeline. _Silver-haired Tomboy: Had a rough day at work. Let's see if MKX can remedy that. #Fatality time!_

A couple moments later, I had my controller in hand while scrolling through the multiple choices on the character selection screen. I was stuck on who to pick between D'Vorah and Sub-Zero when a series of knocks suddenly sounded at the door. Who the hell could that be this late? Probably Trin; she may have forgotten something, like her keycard which I can clearly see laying on the the nightstand. I was so sure it was her that I didn't even check through the peep hole before opening the door.

"Forget your keycard ag-ugh!" I made a face at the person standing before me who was _not_ Trinity. "The hell are you doin' here?"

"Well hello to you too," Jon spoke with that ever present smirk on his face, his eyes sweeping over me from head to toe. "Leaving little to the imagination, I see."

It dawned on me then that I was wearing nothing but a thin camisole and a pair of tiny boy shorts. I'm usually comfortable with my body and what I wear, but I felt self-conscious all of a sudden under the blond man's roaming gaze and crossed my arms over my chest in an attempt to cover up.

"Don't act shy, Sugar. You look good in anything you wear," he complimented. "Then again, I'm sure you look even better without anything on-"

"Oh my god," I cut him off in exasperation. "If you're only here to try and sexually harass me then you're about to get the door slammed in your face."

"There you go being rude again." Jon shook his head with a tsk-tsk sound. "Is this how you always greet your visitors?"

"The unwelcomed ones, yeah," I retorted without missing a beat. "Again, why are you here?"

He shouldered his way past me, ignoring my question while entering the suite as if he owned it. I watched incredulously as he kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his leather jacket, draping it over the back of a nearby chair before making himself comfortable on the bed- _my_ bed. What kind of fool-

"Ooo, 'bout to play Moral Kombat, huh? I came at the right time," Jon smiled, picking up the controller. "You choose D'Vorah? I don't see how you like her. That weird bug shit she does creeps me the fuck out."

I stalked over to the foot of the bed, blocking his view of the tv with an annoyed glare. "MY question remains unanswered, Good. Why are you-"

"Relax, Sugar. I came by to see how you were doin' since you up and disappeared on me earlier. Luckily I ran into Trinity a few minutes ago and she was nice enough to tell me you were keeping yourself holed up in you room."

I'm gonna strangle the woman. "As you can see I'm perfectly fine. I just wanna enjoy some peace and quiet so why don't you leave and go get drunk down at the bar or something."

"Hmm...nah, not in the mood for drinking tonight. Besides..."

Jon reached out in a flash, grabbing my wrist and yanking me onto the bed next to him. "I wanna see how good you are at this game."

"W-what?" I sputtered. "Who says anything about you playing? You need to leave!"

"C'mon, just a few rounds unless...you're scared?" He inquired innocently. "I mean it's okay..."

Me? Scared? Who does he think he's talking to? "Jon, I'm a long-time fan of the Mortal Kombat franchise. I've played every game in the series. I've beaten several superstars on the roster who claim to be the best: Nick, Austin, Claudio, the Fatu twins. Hell I've even beaten Joe on more than one occasion. I'm the QUEEN of Mortal Kombat!"

"Prove it then," Jon challenged. "I've played my fair share of MXK, too. Let's see which on of us is the best."

I was about to straight up tell him no and kick him out...but my competitive side became piqued with interest. I'm sorry, but whenever someone challenges me to a video game, a fighting game no less, _especially_ Mortal Kombat, I can't refuse. Gotta defend my reputation, plus who am I to deny myself this glorious opportunity of putting this smug asshole in his place?

"Alright you're on," I accepted confidently, bringing out my spare controller. "Just don't throw a bitch fit when you lose."

Jon chuckled. "Cute. That won't be a problem cause I don't plan on it. Get ready to rage quit, Sugar."

Once we selected our characters, me as Cassie Cage and Good as Scorpion, the game loaded into one of the battle arenas called Dead Woods. The Fighters appeared on screen.

 _Cassie: I finally meet Scorpion._

 _Scorpion: You will not enjoy the encounter._

 _Cassie: More than you will_

 **Round one**

 **Fight!**

* * *

 _Two and a half hours later..._

"NO! GODDAMMIT, NO!"

All I could do was watch in outrage as Sub-Zero executed his gruesome finishing technique, _Chest Kold_ , on a dazed and confused Raiden. Are you fucking kidding me?!

 **Sub-Zero Wins: Fatality**

"Yeah!" Jon pumped a victory fist in the air. "Suck on that!"

I tossed my controller to the side in a fit of anger. "That's bullshit! You cheated!"

"I don't need to cheat when I'm just that good, baby. You've been dethroned."

"Fuck you..."

What started off as a 'civil' game quickly turned vocal and competitive. The people next door must've thought we were having a shouting match from the way we were shit-talking each other, the room growing loud with jabs and insults and the sounds of fighting from the tv. It's amazing they didn't call the front desk and file a noise complaint. Or the police.

After playing through every available character on the roster (All 25 so far, no DLC yet) we were tied in the final match, down to our very last bar of health until Jon managed to snatch the win through the skin of his damn teeth. That was my fault; I screwed up the button combo required to pull off Raiden's Fatality, _Conducting Rod_ , and he capitalized on that. I rubbed a hand across my eyes with a groan, aware of the dull pounding in my skull.

Yeah, that's enough MKX for tonight.

"Taking the loss pretty hard, huh?" Jon patted me on the shoulder in sympathy. "That's understandable. I'd be upset too if I lost to someone as good as myself."

I shrugged him off with a grumble. "You got lucky."

"Whatever makes you feel better. Good game though." He held out his hand in a show of sportsmanship.

"..." Hate to admit it, but the cocky bastard was pretty good at this game. He's a better player than I gave him credit for...but he doesn't need to know that. I returned the handshake begrudgingly, noticing the way his skin felt against mine- rough, callus and warm.

"Okay, now that the fun is over I think it's about time you be heading back to your room."

"What?" Jon feigned sadness, slapping a hand over his heart. "Are you-are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yep," I nodded, pointing to the door. "Get out."

"Aw, but we were staring to have a good time. Do you really want it to end?"

"Jon. It's almost two in the mourning. I'm tired. My head hurts. Trinity is bound to be back at anytime and I don't want you here when she does."

"And why is that?" he wondered out of curiosity. "Are you afraid that she'll assume the worst? Or are you ashamed to be hanging out with someone like me?"

I was taken aback by the last question. The hell did _that_ come from?

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

"Troy," Trinity called from the other side of the door. "It's me! Please tell me you're awake!"

Horror struck me like lightning. Shit! I glanced from there to a smirking Jon. Shit !Shit! Shit!

"Yeah, hold on a sec! I'm not decent!" I responded.

"If only," Jon mouthed with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Shooting him a glare, I yanked the older man off the bed and shoved him into the bathroom. Hiding him in there was the only split-second idea I could come up with. "Stay in here and keep your trap shut, got it?"

"But-" Jon started only for me to close the door on him.

I then went to open the front door for Trinity, greeting her with a lazy yet fake smile. "Sup girl?"

"Hey." She made her way in with a tired sigh, tossing her clutch on the nightstand. "Forgot my keycard again. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No you're fine. Couldn't really fall asleep with my insomnia acting up again anyway," I said so casually, despite the panic pounding through me. So how was the bar?"

"It was okay," she merely shrugged, sitting on the edge of her bed and toeing off her high heels. "No drama or drunk fights, luckily. You should've came with me."

"Maybe I should have. Would've been a lot better than having to deal with Good showing his face here," I I riposted with a pointed stare. "I heard that it was your doing, btw."

"Yeah, Jon kept asking about you so I sent him up to keep you company," Trinity admitted with a smirk. 'Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Pfft, besides kicking him out on his ass, no," I lied while turning off the PS4, ignoring the disappointed look she was giving me.

"Really, Troy? Jon just wanted to spend some time with you. I was doing him a fav-what's this?"

"What's what?" I turned back to Trinity, my stomaching dropping when she held up a familiar grey leather jacket.

Oh, _fuck._

"Troy...whose is this?" She stood up then, inspecting the article of clothing another moment. "Wait a minute...is this _Jon's?_ "

I might as well be sweating bullets right now. That idiot left his jacket lying out in the open. At least his shoes hadn't been spotted-"

"And the sneakers too?"

-Yet.

My best friend fixed me with a suspicious stare. "Well?"

I was about to straight-up lie when the bathroom door suddenly came open, and when Jon stepped out I couldn't help but go still in utter shock. It wasn't because he's standing there without any clothes on, or the sight of his bare upper body, toned and ripped in just the right places.

No, it was the fact that he had my beloved Hello Kitty towel draped loosely around his waist!

"What's the hold up, Sugar? Are we gonna do this or what?" he questioned before noticing Trinity. "Hey Trin."

"Oh hi,'" she waved at him with a smile, cutting me a knowing look. "Kicked him out on his ass, huh?"

"It's not what it looks like!" I tried to protest, but she wasn't buying it."

"Sure it's not. Look, if you wanted Jon to stay the whole night all you had to do was say so. I can crash with Victoria and Milena. In fact, I'll leave you two alone, okay?"

I just remained rooted on the spot, at a loss for words as Trinity grabbed a few things to pack into her rolling suitcase. ….What?

"Thanks, we appreciate it," Jon grinned. "We'll try not to be _too_ loud."

Wait what?

She laughed. "I don't care. I'm going down two floors so be as loud as you want. See ya in the mourning!"

As soon as she left, I slowly turned to the soon-to-be deadman walking, eyes burning holes through him like lasers. "What. The hell. Was that?"

"It's called being a dick, Sugar. You're used to it by now," he smirked lecherously. "Speaking of dick-"

Jon didn't get the chance to finish as I grabbed the first thing I saw- the spare controller- and chucked it at his _dick_ of a head.

* * *

 _ **And done! Phew. Not gonna lie, but I think that's the longest chapter I've done so far. And I did it in one day! Holy crap that's never happened before. Ever.**_

 _ **But you deserve it after having waited so long for an update. Hopefully you guys like it. If so then leave some reviews, please. Feed back will be greatly appreciate it!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Back to Work

_**Sup everyone. Finally back with another chapter of SNIY. This should've been up two week ago buuuuuuut things don't always turn out the way I want them to :)**_

 _ **Anyway I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving and are ready for Christmas. This year went by so fast, lol. It'll be 2016 before you know it!**_

 _ **Here's the next update. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Oh, and thank you to shaniquacynthia,**_ StephLauren, RozzyRoz and _**emmasmummy for your awesome reviews from the last chapter. Keep 'em comin!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Back to Work**

 _WWEDejaGrey: Just landed in our good ol' neighbor to the north. #Hello Canada!_

The hashtag was accompanied by a photo of me with a lazy smile on my face, a black hipster beanie fit snuggly on my head. A quick upload onto my Twitter page and it became public for the world to see.

After that embarrassing night last week, I caught an early flight home the following mourning. The car ride to the airport, however, had been the most annoying twenty minutes of my life thanks to my traitor of a best friend. Apparently talking about my non-existent relationship with Jon was an appropriate topic of discussion at eight in the mourning. I explained the real story to Trinity-five times-but she still didn't believe me. Victoria had also rode with us so of course she knew about what happened too.

"Actually, I believe Troy on this one," she said from her place in the back seat.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed adamantly. "So glad _someone_ is on my side. I love you, Victoria!"

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, I believe her because you know Jon has the tendency to mess with people just for the hell of it. Plus if they really did 'spend the night' together then Troy would be absolutely _glowing_ at this very moment."

"Ye-wait what?" It took my brain a moment to comprehend what she meant. "I don't know weather to agree with you or be disgusted at the very thought of that."

Trinity shook her head with a sigh. "You may be blind but I'm not. Those two should really get together. What? Don't look at me like that, girl. You know I'm right."

"You're talking as if I'm not here. You're trying a little too hard to push for something that isn't even there sooo..."

"Still in denial, huh? Well weather something did happen or not there's a mutual attraction between you and Jon that needs to be explored. I wanna see a date."

I nearly choked on my cup of coffee mid-sip. Dear god she's trying to set me up. That ain't happening. "You know I love you Trin, but you couldn't pay me enough money in the world to have me go out on a date with Jonathan Good. I'd rather claw out my own eyeballs and feed them to my cat."

Victoria made a face. "A bit harsh don you think?"

Trinity brushed the comment off. "Don't listen to her. She just says things like that to keep her feelings hidden.

I almost screamed in frustration. What's it gonna take for her to believe that I have NO romantic feelings for that jackass? Why is it so hard for her to understand? ...Why am I getting upset over this?

"It's too early in the mourning to be having this conversation. Hell, we shouldn't even be _having_ this conversation at all!" I snapped.

The car grew quiet for a few minutes after that. Until Victoria asked me this...

"Well did you at least get your Hello Kitty towel back?"

Sadly I did not. My bath towel had remained wrapped around Jon's narrow waist when I kicked him out of my suite for real. I even thought about ripping his clothes to shreds for good measure, but in the end I just dumped them outside his room before checking out of the hotel. Might as well forget about getting that towel back; knowing Jon, he probably decided to keep it for himself, the pervert.

Once off the plane, I picked up my luggage from the baggage claim and made my way through the crowded terminal. My flight had touched down around two so it's no surprise it was busy with travelers at this time. Luckily no fans recognized me, making it easier to leave quickly without being spotted and asked for autographs or pictures. The day was sunny and pleasantly warm when I exited the airport. It didn't take me long to flag down a cab, and soon enough I was on my way to the Bell Center.

Montreal is such a beautiful city, especially at night with it's bright lights that lit up the skyline like glittering stars. Sounds corny I know, but it's the best way I can describe it. As lovely as it is, I can't imagine living here all year round, though. To put it simply, I don't like cold weather, and by that I mean I don't like heavy amounts of snow. I prefer a warm climate. I like it hot. It's why I live in California.

That's where I've spent the last six days, at home basking in the sun and enjoying the very warm weather that's already swept of LA. I also took the chance to finally catch up on the ONE thing I haven't done in quite a while, and that's make 'Let's Play' videos on Youtube! I have a gaming channel called _'Silver Gamer'_ where I post uploads of me playing various games old and new, complete with colorful commentary by yours truly. And no it's NOT sponsored by WWE. It's my own thing and something I really enjoy doing in my free time. I made over five videos over the weekend alone, all of them edited the way I wanted and ready to be posted at anytime. I managed to upload one before catching my flight so it should be getting plenty of views by now.

The cab arrived at the arena twenty minutes later. After paying the driver and retrieving my luggage from out of the trunk, I headed into the venue where tonight's Raw would take place. Backstage was lively as usual on Mondays; superstars going about their own business, crew members working to get everything set up and stagehands moving all over the place like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. Same old same old.

I wonder if I'm on the card tonight. Probably not considering what happened, but if so then I'm pretty sure it'll be a dark match where I'm slated to lose. It's _fun_ being a jobber.

I brought my phone out after feeling it vibrate in my pocket, alerting me to a text. From Trinity.

 _-Hey, just saw your post on Twitter. You on your way now?-_ Trin.

 _-Already in the arena. Heading to the locker room-_ Troy.

 _-Cool. Head's up though, the gossipers are here-_ Trin.

Great. Gotta face my catty co-workers and their judgemental stares and whispers. I found the Divas locker room a few minutes later, rolling my eyes upon hearing the muffled chatter behind the door. I really don't want to go in there. You think the Men's locker room is bad? It's nothing compared to this snake pit I have to enter every week. You wouldn't believe half the shit some of the women talk about. Just as I was about to go inside the door swings open, and out came the biggest gossiper on the roster herself.

"Ugh... _you_." The tall thin blond woman looked at me up and down witheringly, lip curled in open disdain. "Shouldn't you be on the unemployment line?"

"Nice to see you too, Danielle," I smirked up at the former dancer. "As you can see I'm still here as the day I was first signed to the company."

She snorted. "I don't see how. After what you did to Renee, Paul and Stephanie should've fired you."

And here we go. "Why is that? Because I was defending myself after your bestie caused a scene?"

"The only one who caused a scene was you. She told me what happened, how you were all over Jon, flirting and everything."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "And you believe her."

Danielle had the nerve to look offended. "Of course. What reason would Renee have to lie?"

"I don't know, to save face perhaps? She lied to the bosses and was punished for it. If she's capable of doing that to her employers then it's no surprise would do the same thing to-"

"You don't know what you're talking about, _freak_ ," the rail-thin blonde interrupted rudely. "My best friend wouldn't lie to me about anything. Does it make you feel good knowing you were messing with another woman's man? Are that desperate for attention?"

This time I burst out laughing. "Wow, I'm not even gonna waste my breath answering that dumbass question. You can stand here and bad mouth me all you want, but you defending Renee won't erase the fact that she was in the wrong. Far as I'm concerned, the situation is behind me so why don't you shut up, get over it and move on?"

"Yes Danielle, please get over it," Trinity's voice spoke up from over her shoulder.

"You'd be doing us all a huge favor," Victoria added as both women now stood behind the real-life Diva. "Take your drama somewhere else because we don't wanna hear it today."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. I'm so done with is conversation anyway." With a haughty flip of her hair, Danielle walked away.

"...Someone's on the rag right now," I remarked once she was out of sight.

"Girl don't worry about her. Been acting butt hurt ever since Renee got in trouble." Victoria engulfed me in a warm hug. "So happy you're back"

I made a skeptical face. "I was only gone a few days..."

"Believe it or not, it was a bit boring without you around." Trinity ushered me into the lockerroom. "We miss your cynical wit and sarcasm."

"Aw, I'm flattered." I dumped my things around the lockers where the others had their bags placed. "So how the rest of the week go for you guys?"

"Fine. Nothing out of the ordinary," Victoria said while taking a seat on the bench. "Had to film for Total Divas, but other than that things were a bit bland."

"...I don't know how ya'll can stand letting the cameras in on your personal lives like that. I'd go crazy."

"We're used to it. If you think about it, we live our lives in front of the cameras all the time when we wrestle every week."

True, but that's on a professional level. I'm more comfortable doing my job in the ring. I'd rather tell my story in the squared-circle than put my personal life out there on some reality show for the whole world to see and criticize. There's already enough fans who love to judge and nitpick at us as it is.

"Yeah, but I like keeping my career separate from my private life," I admitted. "I value my privacy...no offense to you two or anything."

Victoria shook her head. "None taken at all, we understand where you're coming from. Luckily, we're about to wrap up filming in the next few weeks so you won't have to worry about random camera popping out of nowhere for too much longer."

"Hallelujah," I praised.

"I know," Trinity chuckled. "How was your mini vacation, by the way?"

"Pretty good actually. Got some much needed rest; I almost forgot how good it felt to sleep in."

"Talk to Jon by chance?"

An annoyed groan escaped me. "No I did not, but that didn't stop him from texting me the whole damn weekend."

"Is that why you never answered any of our calls?" Victoria wondered.

"Yeah, sorry about that. He blew my phone up so much after I left that I shut it off altogether. I'm surprised he didn't take it a step further and show up at my place...thank god."

That was the only downside of my vacation. Even from thousands of miles away that neanderthal still finds ways to nag the hell outta me.

"I think he would have if there hadn't been any live shows over the weekend. Been pretty pissy while you were gone, and Lopez antagonizing him didn't make things any better."

"Oh god," I breathed. "What happened this time?"

"Well Jon and Colby got into it a couple days ago. Escalated to the point officials had to intervene and keep them separated before anything could pop off," Victoria explained.

"Why does that not surprise me? Those two fight over the littlest things nowadays. Now if they had came to blows then that would've been nice to see. Two men I don't like beating the crap out of each other."

"...Damn no conscious at all."

"What? I'm just being honest."

Trinity had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Maybe they were fighting over you..."

"…..."

Eyes fluttering shut, I let out a heavy sigh. "Trin...I'm in a good mood for once so please, _please_ don't start."

"I'm just sayin'. Maybe Jon isn't the only one who-"

I stood up then and went for the door before she could even finish that sentence. Nope, don't wanna here it.

"Where you goin'?"

"To talk to Mark. Wanna know if I'm on the card tonight," I told her. "Later."

"But-"

I left the locker room before either women could say another word. I know what Trinity was about to say and did NOT want to entertain the very thought. To think Jon may have feelings for me is bad enough, but _Colby_ too? I don't know weather to laugh my ass off or bash my head against a concrete wall. I can't see myself being with guys like them, where one is a womanizing playboy and the other is a cheating manwhore."

Wait a minute...why am I even thinking about this? Those idiots weren't fighting about me in the first place! So why...

Ugh...I need to stop letting what Trinity says get to me sometimes when it comes to stuff like this.

It's not good for my health.

* * *

"We don't have anything planned for you tonight."

Even though I kept my expression neutral, my heart sunk with disappointment. "Are you sure? I'm not on the card at all? Not even a dark match?"

Mark Carrano, Head of Talent Relations, shook his head. "No. Everything's been set up. We already have two Divas matches with the twins on the card so that's enough. Come check with me again tomorrow; I might have something for you then."

He walked away, taking the little hope I had with him. Of course he didn't have anything for me to do on the show. Him and Creative are too busy pandering after the Garcia-Colace Sisters to give a shit about the other Divas. Last week was a one time thing, I guess. How stupid am I to think it would be different this week?

"Really stupid," I muttered to myself. "Stupid that I got my hopes up for nothing..."

I was now down at catering around an hour later, sitting at a table by myself sulking. Nothing better to help pass the time than playing on my 3DS. It's what I do whenever I'm not being used on the shows.

"Sup Troy."

I flicked a quick glance up to catch a familiar bleach blond-haired man. "Hey Nick."

The Self-proclaimed Show Off set his plate of food down on the table and took a seat next to me. "Why the long face?"

A mere shrug. "Bored out of my mind cause I have nothing to do tonight."

"Not on the card this week, huh?" He shook his head when I gave him a look that screamed 'obviously'. "That sucks."

"Tell me about it. I'm not even in a freakin' dark match for cryin' out loud. I would've been fine with that as long as I got to wrestle but nope, here I am looking foolish as usual."

"Hey don't put yourself down like that," Nick said, draping an arm across the back of my chair. "You gotta stay positive when it comes to things like this. You won't get far with that mindset."

"I know, but what am I supposed to do? Pretend that I'm happy sitting in the shadows while certain others are given all of what little airtime the Divas are allotted every week?"

"No but you shouldn't let that stop you from doing something about it. You gotta show the higher-ups that you want shot at being the best Divas in the business."

"I've tried!" I exclaimed. "I do it all the time! I work hard. I train everyday. I do everything Creative tells me but what do I get in return? Nothing but empty promises!"

A defeated sigh. "But it's okay. I'm used to being a jobber by now. I'm just not good enough-"

"Whoa," Nick interrupted firmly. "You need to get those thoughts out of your head right now Troy, because you know damn well that is not true."

"Oh really?" I snorted, my _Super Smash Bros_ long forgotten. "And how would you know, _Mr. Show Off?"_

"Because I've seen what you can do in the ring. You're no novice to this sport; hell, you're better than most of the other female talent here. You and I both know that you should be Divas Champion by now."

…He was right. And I knew, I _fucking_ knew that too, but thinking about the fact that I may never get the chance to capture the only title in the Divas Division because of backstage politics really pissed me off. Because I know it was never going to happen...

"So does Emma, Naomi and Tamina. They're also great wrestlers and yet none of them have ever held the Diva's championship once. What does that tell you?"

Nick's silence all I needed to know and I stood up, giving him a wry smile. "I appreciate your words, Nemeth. But let's be real here...as long as the higher-ups favorites like the twins are still around, female wrestlers like me won't get the opportunity to become champion. Simple as-"

"BOO!" The sudden exclamation combined with the explosion of fingers tickling my sides made me jump about a foot in the air with a squeal. I whirled around, my heart racing while glaring up at the offender.

"THE FUCK, GOOD?!"

Jon had that infuriating smile on his face, getting his seven chuckles in at my expense. "Gotcha Sugar. I swear your reactions are the best whenever I mess with ya."

Face flushed with embarrassment, I punched him hard in the shoulder which elicited a grunt from the older man. "S'not funny, dick weed. You don't go around sneaking up on people like that!"

"Ow, so violent." His 'pained' expression changed into that infamous smirk. "I like it."

"You're sick."

"Tell me something I don't know, babe."

"Alright, get along you two," Nick scolded us jokingly. "So is there a reason why you're here besides to bug Troy?"

"Actually, I'm here because I need to talk to short-stack about something important," he said, slinging and arm around my shoulders. "Mind if I borrow here for a few minutes?"

Yes! Yes! Please say yes! I silently pleaded as I stared at Nick. Unfortunately, he didn't catch on and shook his head.

"Not at all. She's all yours'." He watched in amusement as Jon steered me away with him, but not before I was able to shoot the Show-off a dark look. Bastard.

Next thing I know we were in a different section of the arena, me barely keeping up with Good's long strides. "Dude, I don't appreciate being dragged around like this," I fussed. "And would you slow down? You're gonna make me trip over my own feet."

Jon sighed dramatically, but did slow his pace to a stroll. "God you're such a whiner. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

You're one to talk. "The feelings mutual," I riposted. "So what's this 'important' thing you need to talk to me about?"

"Actually it's not me who really needs to talk to you," he said. "It's Stephanie."

My face fell. "W-what? Why? What I-"

"Relax Sugar, you're not in any trouble. She wants to speak with you about doing a potential storyline."

"A storyline?"

"Yeah." Jon nodded as if I didn't comprehend. "You know, those scripted events that our characters act out every week-" I punched him in the side. "Ow!"

"I know what what a storyline is smart-ass. Did Stephanie say anymore?"

"Just that you may be paired up with one of the other guys." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Look I wasn't told anymore than that. It's better if she explained it to you herself."

My nervousness eased up a bit. A storyline. That can go one of two ways. It could start off good and, if it stays that way, establish you as a serious competitor who fans can get behind. Or it could go south and flop so hard that you'll be seen as a joke, destined to be lost in the never ending shuffle that is mid-card with little to no chance of bouncing back. The last storyline I was apart of got abruptly dropped because Vince wasn't 'feeling' it. Didn't matter that the WWE Universe felt the complete opposite and wanted to see more, voicing their displeasure over the chairman's decision via social media.

Can't always get what we want, right?

Jon and I arrived at the marked door and he knocked a few times. Stephanie's voice responded with an audible "Come in."

She looked up as we entered the makeshift office, flashing us a warm smile. Paul was nowhere to be seen; probably off doing business elsewhere.

"Troy, Jon, just the two I wanted to see."

"Hi," I greeted her politely. "Sorry if we kept you waiting."

"Oh it no problem," she said as we sat down across from her. " I take it that Jon already filled you in on why I wanted to see you?"

"Somewhat. Just said that you wanted to talk to me about doing a storyline."

"A _potential_ storyline," he corrected.

"You said that once already..."

"He is right. The storyline I got in mind does have the potential to go far in the right direction depending on how it goes," Stephanie told me. "As you already know we just started another program between Jon and Colby's characters for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship."

The storyline that's bound to become more real-life shit between two grown-ass men, sure I do.

"Well Paul and I want it to become more than just a feud for the belt. We want it to take an interesting turn. That's where YOU come in."

I arched a brow. "...Okay, but how?"

"Simple." The boss lady smiled. "We're going to pair Deja Grey up with Dean Ambrose."

* * *

 _ **Done. This took longer than I wanted but life and such kept getting in the way. So what do you think? Yay? Nay? Let me know :)**_


	9. Chapter 8: The Lesser of Two Evils

_**Hello! Welcome back readers to another chapter of SNIY. Here's a small update for all you loyal followers. It's not as long this time but it's better than nothing I suppose. Plus I wanted to squeeze this one out before Christmas so here it is!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Lesser of Two Evils**

Wait...

….What?

I stared at Stephanie for a beat before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry...I could've swore...that you...said you were pairing...me and Jon...in a storyline together," I managed to wheeze out in between breaths. I know it was very disrespectful, especially in front of the boss lady, but I can't help myself. This is a pretty good joke.

But Stephanie didn't look offended at all, just as amused as I am. "That's because I did."

My laughter abruptly died. "What? No!"

"Yes," She nodded.

"B-but," I stuttered. "W-why?"

"Because it's what's best for business."

Jon chuckled. "Anything that involves Sugar and I is always what's best for business."

Never have I hated a catch phrase as much at that one right now. "Nobody asked you!" I snapped, turning my attention back to Stephanie. "Do you _see_ what I have to put up with?"

" I do. Paul and I notice all the time, and it's exactly the kind of chemistry needed for this pairing to work."

So they decided to just throw us together based on our constant bickering? What kind of shit is that? "And what brought this idea on?" I couldn't help but ask.

She was more than happy to explain. "Jon and Colby's program have been back in the works for a few months and we decided to pick the feud up from where it left off last year. But this time we want to add a new twist to it."

"Meaning me." It wasn't a question, but an obvious statement.

" That's right. Creative had the plan of putting a Diva into the mix from the get-go, to give the division more exposure, but couldn't decide on who. Naturally my father wanted Nicole to be in the storyline-"

 _'That fucking figures...'_

"But Paul and I managed to talk him out of that, and in the process suggested you. Creative thinks it's a good idea and was able to get Dad's approval...under one condition."

I arched a brow. "Which is...?

"That we pair you up with Jon on a trial basis," the brunette revealed. " A test of sorts to see if you're ready for not only a more serious gimmick, but also a future run for the Diva's title."

My brow nearly shot up to my hairline. " A title run? Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. We have big plans for both of you, but you Troy need to to prove to us that you're capable of living up to our expectations. Can you do it?"

Can I do it? I've been busting my ass for years in developmental and on the main roster for the opportunity. I started to think it would never happen but here it is, dangling right in front of me like a carrot.

"Of course she can-" Jon started to say, but abruptly broke off with a grunt when I kicked him in the shin. "Ow! Fu-"

He bit back the curse with a grumble. I ignored him. "Let me be sure I understand this right...if I want to get the biggest push of my career, then I have to work with him?"

"And make it as believable as if you hate every second of it. Of course, you already have no problem doing that," Stephanie smirked. "So are you ready?"

A defeated sigh. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"None whatsoever." Her tone remained cheerful, making me cringe inwardly. "Now moving onto details; since your character is currently on a losing streak, you're going to begin showing signs of frustration with your place on the roster, which will in turn catch Dean's attention. Over the next few weeks he'll develop an interest in you and start hinting at forming an unlikely partnership, but you'll brush him off the first few times."

In other words, I'll be playing hard to get. Yay...

"Tension will build and eventually you two will become more than strangers in the future," Stephanie explained further.

Now when she says that...

"More than strangers. Are you implying..."Jon trailed off, leaving the burning question I was thinking hanging in the air.

"You'll just have to wait and see. We'll work out those details later, but that's only if you two can pull off this pairing together. You guys have a month to make it happen."

I scrubbed a hand down my face. Only a month? Not a lot of time to impress the bosses, especially the chairman- for me anyway. Vince is a hard bastard to please and not many people within the company are able to do it. What chance does a jobber Diva like _me_ have?

"Troy?" I looked back at Stephanie.

"You'll do great. You're a natural performer in the ring and on the mic. It's why we chose you to work with Jon."

I doubt that but whatever. "...If you say so."

"Don't worry about it, Steph." Jon wrapped an arm around me, making me bristle. "By the time the month is up, the old man is gonna be itchin' to give Sugar the gimmick and airtime she deserves."

"Alright then. The show starts in a few hours so you two go and get ready. Your storyline starts tonight."

"Tonight?" I questioned.

"Is that a problem?"

"Um, no ma'am. It's just that I'm not featured on Raw."

Stephanie arched a brow. "Who told you that?"

"Mark. He said you guys didn't have anything for me at all tonight. I'm not even on the card," I told her.

Jon shook his head with a low "Wow..."

Despite her slow nod, she looked anything _but_ understanding. "I see...I'm going to have a little chat with Mr. Carrano about this. In the meantime, change of plans; I'm pulling Natalya out of her match against Brie and putting you in her place."

Wait, can she do that?

 _'Of course she can, dumbass. She's Stephanie fucking McMahon for fuck's sake! She can change any match she wants, and if anyone has a problem with it than they'll find themselves on the fast track to their future endeavors.'_

I'm not about to be one of them. "Whatever you say."

"Good then it's settled," She concluded. "I'll see you two later to discuss your first segment."

"Will do," Jon saluted and we took our cue to leave her office. Once in the hallway...

"Well that went waaay better than I thought." I glared up at the older man.

"...You knew about this the whole time."

"Sure I did. The bosses told me everything earlier before sending me to come find ya. Know what this means now right?" He smiled, his dimples showing. " I have you exclusively to myself for the next month."

A month. A whole damn month of even more hell. That's too long. This is not how I expected my first day back to go. I went from having nothing to do to ending up in a 30-day storyline with Jon _fucking_ Good of all people. What did I do to deserve this punishment?

"I can't believe this," I muttered, pushing past him.

He followed. "Oh c'mon. This is why I didn't say anything. If I had been the one to tell you about it first then you would've thrown a fit and flat out refused the very idea of working with me."

You damn right. Being this asshole's co-worker is bad enough. But then again, this was Stephanie and Paul's idea so trying to get out of it would've been impossible anyway. Plus, you don't go turning down any plans creative has for you regardless, no matter how ridiculous they are. I mean you can if you wanna spend the rest of your career jobbing to everyone else as a result...

"Would you rather it be Lopez?" I frowned at the sudden question.

"Huh?"

"Would you rather it be Lopez?" Jon repeated from behind me. "Would you rather be paired up with him than me?"

"I'd rather it not be eith-"

"Because that's what they were going to do in the first place."

That stopped me in my tracks causing him to almost bump into me. "What?"

"Yep." I tensed up when he placed his hands on my shoulders. "When the bosses picked you for this storyline, they originally wanted to turn you heel by placing you with that dipshit Colby."

I turned to face Jon, expression marred in disgust. "Get the fuck outta here. After the shit he pulled I'd quit before they make me work with him."

"Believe me, I wouldn't lie to you, Sugar. As much as you don't like being around me, I know for a fact that you can't stand being near needle dick with good reason. Luckily I was able to sway everyone into keeping you face, hence the reason why you're paired up with me."

So part of Creative's decision was Jon's doing. Unless you're really high up in the business (like Cena or Orton, ect) you get little to no say in what you want to do storyline-wise. So for Jon to somehow convince the suits to have us work together is something else.

"The lesser of two evils." I shook my head. "Still doesn't make it any better."

"That'll change. Start getting used to it because we're gonna be spending a _lot_ more time together."

Jon's hands slid down my arms, then drifted to the small of my back. "It'll give us the chance to learn more about each other...personally."

"Nice try, but there's nothing you don't already know about me."

"Oh but I beg to differ. I know there's so much more to you than you let on, and I wanna figure it all out."

I felt his fingers beginning to creep further down and pushed him away. "Don't even!"

Jon laughed, looking pleased with himself. "Atta' girl. You already know how this game is gonna play out. I look forward to this."

He brushed passed me, catching me completely off guard with a swift smack on the ass as he walked away. "Catch ya later, Sugar."

I was left standing there in the middle of the hallway, staring at particularly nothing. A lot of thoughts were going through my mind; some good, others bad, the rest ugly. They all came down to three simple words...

Fuck.

My.

Life.

* * *

 ** _And done! I like how this one turned out. Making progress. Once again I'm sorry that it's too short, but I wanted to finish this chapter and post it up before Christmas. Review if you like it._**

 ** _Til the next time._**

 ** _Marry Christmas!_**


	10. Chapter 9: Saved by a Lunatic?

_**Hello! Welcome back fellow readers to another edition of SNIY. Sorry this took longer than last time, but writer's block was a real pain. I rewrote this chapter I don't know how many times, but I FINALLY got it done. Luckily being snowed in gave me free time to finish this :)**_

 _ **I know this is late, but I hope everyone had a happy and safe New Years. Happy 2016!**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Saved by a Lunatic?  
**

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it's actually happening!"

I rolled my eyes from my spot on the ground. Raw was well underway right now, the roar of the sold out crowd an audible rumble from where we were backstage. Ever since I told her about my new storyline, Trinity just won't shut up about it.

"Not trying to be mean or anything, but if you could just shut up for a few minutes that would be great," I told her while continuing my leg stretches.

My match was coming up shortly so I took the time to do some quick warm-ups. I had on light make-up with my hair swept back in it's usual ponytail and was dressed in my wrestling gear; a black midriff halter top with the design of a silver broken heart in the center, a pair of gray short shorts complete with matching arm warmers and black knee-high combat boots.

"Sorry, but I can't help but be excited for you. Working with Jon is gonna be a great thing; it's like the universe is conspiring for you two to be together."

"Only because the universe hates me," I muttered.

"Don't say that," Trinity scolded. "You were put in this storyline for a reason. If you want that big push you've been wanting for months then you have to make your new partnership work."

"I know but..." I rose to my feet then and started stretching my arms. "I can't get along with Good to save my life. And knowing him, he's gonna make this whole thing as miserable as possible for me. How in the world are we going to pull this off if we can't even act civil towards one another?"

"Easy, just be yourself." I arched a brow at her casual answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," she remarked. "The way you act around Jon on a daily basis? Do that on camera. Just be yourself and you'll be fine. Nothing better than a captivating program based on real-life chemistry."

"God, you sound like Stephanie..."

"Good, that means I'm right." Trinity chuckled when I rolled my eyes again. "Give it a chance, Troy. Swallow your pride and at the least _t_ ry to make it work. Who knows? Jon my surprise you when you least expect it."

"..."

I hate this. I really do. No matter how I look at it, the only way to get a new gimmick and a future title run is through the Lunatic himself. I just hope he doesn't drive me crazy before that happens.

"Miss Davis, your match is up next in seven," a stagehand informed me out of nowhere.

Trinity beamed at me. This is it. Are you ready?"

"No."

"Well too bad, come on!"

I protested in vain as she dragged me towards gorilla, my stomach dropping with every step. Let my nightmare begin.

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

 **Monday Night Raw-5/4/15**

 _You can look but you can't touch_

 _You keep dreaming on the stars above_

" **The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Being accompanied to the ring by the Diva's Champion Nikki Bella; from Scottsdale, Arizona...Brie Bella!"**

 **The twins didn't receive much of a reaction seeing as the crowd was pretty much dead right now. Hell, Deja Grey's introduction wasn't any better since she made her entrance during the commercial break. At least her reception was lukewarm at best...**

" **And welcome back everyone," Micheal Cole greeted the fans watching at home. "You're just in time for some Divas action set to take place in just a moment."**

" **That's right, Micheal," Jerry "The King" Lawler smiled. "My favorite part of the show. We have Deja going up against Brie with her sister Nikki in her corner. From the expression on her face though, she doesn't look too happy tonight."**

" **I don't see why, King," JBL cut in before Micheal had the chance. "She should be honored to be in the same ring as the beautiful Bellas, the top females and faces of the Divas Division. Then again, I wouldn't be happy either if I had a losing streak a mile long."**

" **Well maybe Deja will finally end that streak if she wins here tonight," Cole said positively, defending the silver-haired Diva.**

" **That's IF she wins..."**

 **Even though her attention was focused on the twins making their way down the ramp, she noticed out the corner of her eye that fans from the first few rows were already leaving their seats. It was sad they decided to pick this particular part of the show to do intermission. It just told her that the Divas weren't worth watching to these people. That their matches were nothing more than fillers, something to kill time until the next _important_ event came up on the card.**

 **After the Bellas did their thing, Brie stood across the ring while Nikki remained on the outside, playing cheerleader. The ref signaled for the bell when he confirmed both women were ready, thus beginning the match.**

 **Brie and Deja circled one another and went to lock up, but the twin caught her with a surprise kick to the stomach, then nailed her with a forearm under the chin and followed up by Irish-whipping her to the ropes. Deja bounced back and was taken down by a clothesline before Brie went for the first pin.**

 **1-**

 **The silver-haired Diva kicked out and was yanked up to her feet, feeling her arm being twisted in an arm bar. When she kicked Brie in the leg, it only made her twist harder which forced Deja to drop to one knee. She rose back up after a few seconds and managed to reverse the manuever so that she had the twin in the hold now. After applying some pressure, she abruptly let go and backtracked to the ropes, ricocheting off them and delivering a fast kick to the side of her opponent's head. Brie was sent spinning to the mat while Grey ended up in a picture-perfect leg split.**

 **Cheers and wolf-whistles arose from the audience, mostly from male fans which was no surprise. She just tuned them out. Bunch of sad pervs.**

 **Brie rolled out of the ring to try and recuperate, but didn't get the chance as Deja quickly followed suit. She stalked the twin who kept backing away, but paused when Nikki stepped in the way, acting as her sister's shield.**

" **Sup freak?"**

 **The younger Diva arched a brow. "What was that? You wanna repeat yourself?"**

" **You heard me. Ain't no other loser on the roster with hair as grey as your's, wierdo," she sneered. "Looks like you came from a three ring circus."**

 **Since she was used to being made fun of and called names on a regular basis, Deja didn't rise to the bait and focused back on the other twin who used the distraction to slip back into the ring. She went to climb in, but was grabbed by the ankle and jerked off the apron, her face hitting the edge of the apron harshly.**

" **Would you look at that? Blatant interference!" Micheal pointed out. "That's cheating!"**

" **It's only cheating if you get caught, nimrod," JBL told him as if he were stupid. "The ref didn't see it so it's not illegal."**

 **King shook his head. "You are your logic..."**

 **The sound of obnoxious laughter could be heard above her as she lay on the arena floor, holding a hand to her face that now throbbed in pain. "Oops, my bad," Nikki snickered from a short distance.**

 **The ref started the ten count, obviously not having seen what just happened. Shaking away the cobwebs, Deja slowly got back up and pulled herself into the squared-circle only to be met with a hard kick to the back. Brie grabbed a fistful of her silver hair and slammed her head against the canvas repeatedly. A wave of dizziness hit her as her vision began to blur a bit.**

 _ **Ow...a headache won't be far behind now.**_

 **Deja was yanked up once more and slapped across the face. She retaliated with a forearm strike to Brie's jaw and then went for a kick to the torso, but her foot was caught at the last second. The twin shot her a triumphant smirk; Grey gave her a deadpan look that clearly said 'really?' before countering with a step-up Enziguri. Brie hit the mat and Deja capitalized by performing a standing moonsault. She went for the cover.**

 **1...2-**

 **Brie kicked out and the silver-haired Diva pulled her back up to irish whip her into a turnbuckle in one corner. She followed up with a hard clothesline, causing her to cry out. She didn't let up as she delivered one kick after another to her midsection, then choked her with a foot against her throat. She could practically hear Nikki screaming for the ref to make Deja back off. Unfortunately, by the count of four he had to do just that and forced her to back away a few steps. While he was dealing with her, neither one noticed Brie crawl towards her sister as the two pulled off their infamous "Twin Magic" trick, triggering a strong negative reaction from the crowd.**

 **Especially from King and Micheal. "Hey, hey hey!"**

" **C'mon ref, pay attention!"**

" **Too late, boys," JBL cackled. "This match is as good as over! That strategy never gets old!"**

" **Alright already!" Deja snapped at the referee, pushing past him in annoyance to continue the match.**

 **She was unaware of the switch as she went for a clothesline. Nikki saw it coming and ducked, kicking her right in the stomach as soon as Grey whirled around. She set her up onto her shoulders and executed her finisher, The Rack Attack, and then went for the pin.**

 **1...2...3!**

 _ **Ding! Ding! Ding!**_

" **Here is your winner...Brie Bella!"**

 _ **And the losing streak continues**_ **, Deja thought sardonically as she remained laying on the mat. The twins celebrated their victory, much to the fans disappointment. They mocked the silver-haired Diva, calling her a loser and flashing the L sign against their foreheads** **like a couple of high school girls. The faces of the Divas Division, ladies and gentlemen.**

" **Aw, poor Deja," Brie taunted. "Another victim."**

 **Nikki laughed. "You'll never be better than us, _freak._ Not as long as we're around!"**

 **To prove their point, the twins ganged up on Deja, hitting her everywhere they could with a barrage of kicks. She tried to protect herself by curling up in a ball and covering her head as the blows rained down mercilessly.**

" **Oh come on now," Micheal spat. "The match is over! The referee needs to break this up."**

" **Yeah," King agreed. "This attack is completely uncalled for!"**

" **It's called asserting dominance, guys," JBL reminded them. "If you wanna be taken seriously in this company, you have to show everyone whose boss. The Bellas are sending a message to all the Divas in the lockerroom, especially the number one contender to Nikki's title, Naomi who I'm pretty sure is watching."**

 **The kicks finally relented a moment later and the Diva's Champion yanked Deja up to her feet. She hoisted her up onto her shoulders, preparing to perform another Rack Attack when a familiar theme suddenly blared throughout the arena. _Retaliation._**

 **All the fans shot to their feet, cheering in shock and surprise when the Lunatic Fringe appeared onstage. That signature menacing look was present on his face as he made his way down the ramp. Only one thought was going through everybody's mind right now.**

" **What's Dean Ambrose doing out here?" Micheal wondered in bafflement.**

" **That's what I'm thinking." King was just as confused.**

 **The same couldn't be said for JBL though. "Who cares! That lunatic has no business being here right now! He needs to be locked away in an asylum!"**

 **Whatever the reason for the eccentric superstar's abrupt appearance, the Bellas sure as hell weren't sticking around to find out. Nikki dropped Deja unceremoniously, her and Brie high-tailing it out of the ring just as Ambrose slid his way in. He didn't give the twins a second glance as he slowly approached the silver-haired Diva who finally noticed him. She quickly scooted away until her back hit the turnbuckle, literally backing herself into a corner.**

 **The hell did _this_ guy want? She look up at him in a mixture of fear and suspicion as Dean now stood before her, smirking. He didn't say anything, just held out a hand to her. She remained frozen, however, staring up at him distrustfully. He was kidding right? Was he playing some kind of prank on her?**

" **Relax, Sugar. Not gonna hurt ya," he assured in that gravely voice of his as he reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up. She tried to push him off, but another wave of dizziness caused her to slump against him. Dammit.**

" **Easy there." His arm tightened around her, keeping her locked to his tanktop-clad chest. "Got hit on the head a little too hard, did we?"**

 **She realized then that his mouth was right next to her ear, his warm breath making her skin break out in goosebumps. She tried to pull away again, but to no avail. Shit, Ambrose was stronger than she gave him credit for.**

" **Let me go," Deja managed to gasp.**

" **Do you really _want_ me to?" he all but growled, causing her body to suddenly heat up. Okay, she had to get way, like, NOW.**

 **She was about to reply with some physicality when the older man finally did let her go. Thank god she didn't collapse right then and there, but her legs felt like jelly as she made a hasty retreat from the ring. The silver-haired Diva didn't look back once while speed-walking up the ramp, but she could practically _feel_ Dean's eyes burning holes in the back of her skull. It made her feel weird and repeat the one question in her mind that she couldn't come up with an answer to.**

 _ **What in the world does Ambrose want with me?**_

" **Well, uh, that was...strange," Micheal finally spoke up again. "What was that about?"**

 **King could only shake his head. "Your guess is as good as mine. Deja was just as confused as we are right now."**

 **JBL snorted. "You know how Ambrose is; he's called the Lunatic fringe for a reason. He loves to play mind games with people. Whatever he wants with Deja can't be good."**

"I **Guess we'll have to wait and see. Only time will tell..."**

* * *

 _ ***Sucks in teeth***_

 _ **Still don't know how I feel about this chapter. It's...okay, I guess?**_

 _ **What do you guys think?**_


End file.
